Aishiteru Okaasan
by Shicidaime Naruto
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang anak kecil yang berbakat. Dalam usia 10 tahun, ia sudah menjadi seorang Kapten Anbu. Bagaimana kisah hidupnya kedepan? Typoo bertebaran cuk.. Sabar aja..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aishiteru Okaasan

Di Desa Konoha sekarang tengah turun salju. Di pusat kota konoha, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepunggung menggunakan jaket berwarna merah, dan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun berambut kuning memakai jaket orange sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ne, okaa-san?" Tanya naruto, nama anak kecil tersebut.

"Hmm, iya sayang", jawab kushina, ibu naruto yang menggandengnya dari tadi.

"Apakah Okaa-san menyayangiku? Aku iri melihat Menma nii-san selalu ibu puji dan selalu disayangi", kata naru sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja sayang, bahkan okaa-san lebih menyayangi mu lebih dari segalanya", jawab kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih dari Menma-nii? "Tanya naruto lagi.

"Iya sayang", jawab kushina

"Hmm.. Arigatou okaa-san.. Aishiteru yo", kata naruto sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Hmm.. Aishiteru mo, naru-chan. "jawab kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tampak sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia harap, dia bisa terus bersama ibunya.

 _4 Tahun kemudian_

Terlihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 10 tahun berdiri di sebuah pohon tinggi. Ia memakai pakaian anbu khusus konoha dan memakai topeng code name _Ryuu(Naga)._ Dia memandang seorang wanita berambut merah memakai pakaian terusan berwarna putih dengan seorang anak seumuran dengan nya memiliki rambut berwarna merah, berwajah tampan dan memakai pakaian chunin dengan kaos dalaman berwarna hitam. Ya, mereka adalah Ibu naruto dan Menma, chunin konoha sekaligus saudara kembar adalah jinchuriki kyuubi. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia seakan tak memiliki kekurangan dalam kebahagiaan itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Ia masih mengingat perkataan ibunya saat ia masih kecil, namun karna suatu kejadian ibunya tidak menyayanginya lagi. Setelah melihat mereka, ia pun langsung menghilang dengan sunshin nya.

 _"Meskipun dunia membencimu"_

 _"Meskipun kau tidak mengingatku lagi"_

 _"Meskipun kau membenciku"_

 _"Aku akan tetap selalu menyayangimu, okaa-san"_

 _TBC_

Hai minna san.. Saya author baru disini.. Mohon dukungannya ya, dan saya mohon sarannya..

Ok sekian..

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hai.. Jumpa lagi sama saya author gaje.. Shichidaime.. Disini saya hanya bisa nambahin dikit wordnya, namun saya harap memuaskan agan-agan semua.. Ok, jangan banyak cincong lagi.. Selamat membaca...

Aishiteru Okaasan

 _"Okaa-san,kenapa? "_

 _"Kenapa? Karena perbuatanmu, Menma harus meregang nyawa di Rumah Sakit. "_

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Itu bukan salahku, Okaa-san"_

 _"Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah lagi kau menampakkan wajahmu di depanku"._

 _"Aku sangat membencimu, Naruto"._

 _Dream Off_

"Hah.. Hah.. Sial, mimpi itu lagi", kata naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Sejak kejadian itu, ia selalu bermimpi tentang kejadian tersebut.

"Hmm.. Sudah Jam 5 pagi rupanya. Aku harus bersiap-siap". Naruto kemudian membersihkan tempat tidurnya, setelah itu pergi mandi.

 _Naruto Pov_

Hmm... Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan umurku masih 10 tahun. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang menurun gen ayahku, memiliki wajah yang tampan,menurutku. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartement kecil yang dibelikan oleh Ayahku, sang Yondaime Hokage. Dalam usia 10 tahun, aku sudah menjadi Kapten Anbu, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, kecuali para petinggi Desa Konoha. Baiklah, cukup itu saja perkenalannya.

 _Naruto Pov End_

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto langsung memakai pakaian Anbunya. Saat sedang memakai topengnya,dari belakang tiba-tiba seorang anbu bercode name Neko(Kucing) datang dan langsung tunduk kepadanya.

"Ada apa Neko? "tanya naruto

"Youndaime-Sama memanggil anda,Taicho".

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana", kata Naruto sambil memasukan tantonya.

"Hai. Wakarimasu(saya mengerti)", jawab anbu tersebut lalu menghilang.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto melihat sebuah bingkai poto di atas meja tidurnya. Di poto tersebut terlihat Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan Kushina yang memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat poto tersebut, kemudian ia menciumnya.

"Itekimasu, okaa-san", setelah menciumnya, Naruto pun menghilang dengan hiraishin nya.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Terlihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 35 tahunan, namun masih nampak muda sedang duduk di Kursi Hokagenya sambil memandang Desa Konoha dari jendela belakang kursinya. Sedetik kemudian, datang seorang Anbu bercode name Ryuu sambil menunduk hormat.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama? ", tanya Anbu tersebut.

"Bukalah topeng mu itu saat kita sedang berdua saja, Naruto", jawab Hokage atau Minato selaku ayahnya.

"Tapi.. "

"Tidak apa-apa", potong minato.

Kemudian Naruto pun membuka topengnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san memanggil Naru? "

"Bagaimana kabarmu, naru? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Apa tidurmu nynyak? "tanya minato berkali-kali.

"Kabarku baik, Tou-san. Aku sudah sarapan dan tidurku nyenyak. "jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Bagaimana kabar okaa-san dan Menma-nii, Tou-san? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? "tanya Naruto

"Hmm.. Mereka baik-baik saja"jawab Minato

"Syukurlah. Jadi ada apa Tou-san memanggilku kemari? "

"Aku memiliki misi untukmu"

"Misi apa Tou-san? "

"Menangkap penghianat Konoha yang kabur tadi malam", jawab Minato dengan serius.

"Hai. Wakarimasu", jawab Naruto sambil memasang topengnya. Sesaat Naruto ingin pergi, Minato mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hati-hatilah Naru", kata Minato.

"Hai, Otou-san", kemudian Naruto menghilang.

 _Tbc..._

Wah.. Makasih atas saran yang diberikan, reader-san..

Dan terima kasih karna mendukung fic saya yg Gaje ini...

Ok.. Next chap akan saya usahakan wordnya sampai 1k. Sekian dari saya...

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hmm.. Kembali lagi sama saya, Shicidaime-sama, hehehe... Disini saya akan tunjukin sedikit kekuatan Naru.. Ok, jangan banyak cincong, langsung aja dibaca...

. Aishiteru Okaasan

Tap tap tap..

Terlihat Naruto sedang berlari di setiap batang-batang pohon. Ia memakai pakaian khusus Anbunya dan ia memilih untuk melaksanakan misi ini sendirian. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan chakra seseorang sekitar 15 KM di depannya melalui sensornya.

"Ketemu kau", kata Naruto.

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya..

Terlihat dua orang pria dewasa sekitar usia 30 tahunan sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang besar. Di samping mereka terdapat 2 gulungan ninja yang besar. Pria pertama memiliki kulit hitam, kepala botak, memiliki beberapa codet di kepalanya,badanya tinggi tegap, ia memakai pakaian khas Iwagakure dan memakai ikat kepala Iwagakure. Pria satu lagi memiliki kulit putih, pipi kanannya terdapat luka goresan, ia memakai pakaian khas Jounin Konoha dan pengikat kepala khas Konoha. Rambutnya berwarna biru dan melawan gravitasi. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang.

"Hei, Kitaru. Bagaimana rasanya jadi Jounin di Konoha, hah? "tanya Junkichi(Pria pertama/OC).

"Heh, melelahkan sekali. Aku sering sekali diletakkan pada bagian keamanan", jawab Kitaru(pria kedua/OC).

"Hahaha... Terus, kalau melelahkan, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sana? "

"Baka... Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana dengan misinya? Bisa-bisa aku kena Jintonnya Tsuchikage", jawab Kitaru sambil memukul kepala Junkichi.

"Aduh.. Duh.. Santai saja Kitaru.. Setidaknya kan kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasinya dan jurus rahasia Konoha", kata Junkichi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Heh.. Kalau bukan karena Istrinya Youndaime Hokage baka itu, aku tak akan mau melakukan misi ini lebih lama", kata Kitaru sambil menutup matanya.

"Eehh? Istri Hokage? Maksudmu wanita Uzumaki itu? "tanya Junkichi.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja. Dia selalu menyemangati ku saat melihat ku melakukan penjagaan".

"Hahaha.. Jadi karena itu kau menunda kepergianmu dari Konoha? "

"Tentu saja.. Meskipun dia sudah punya anak, namun tubuhnya membuatku bergairah"

"Hmm.. Aku setuju denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita menculiknya? Kemudian kita bisa memperkosanya dengan puas", kata Junkichi dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Hahaha.. Boleh ju-"

Syuuutt syuutt syuutt

Tiba-tiba Kitaru langsung ambruk saat 3 senbon mengenai tengkuknya.

"O.. Oi.. Kitaru. Apa yang terjadi padamu? "tanya Junkichi ketakutan.

"HEII... KELUAR KAU BANGSAT... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU. JANGAN JADI PENGECUT KAU", teriak Junkichi.

Whussss...

Hanya suara angin yang didengar Junkichi.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK KELUAR JUGA, AKU AKAN-"

"Pertama, jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ibuku. "

Tiba-tiba Junkichi mendengar suara seseorang.

"Heh.. KELUAR KAU PENGECUT! ", teriak Junkichi di hutan tersebut

"Kedua, jangan pernah menghina ibuku"

"Ah.. Apa ini karena ibumu itu adalah seorang PELACUR.. HAH! "

"Dan yang Ketiga"

Dari salah satu Pohon besar, keluar sosok tubuh anak kecil, memakai pakain Anbu.

"Jangan pernah menganggap ibuku adalah seorang Pelacur"kata Naruto sambil melempar shuriken nya..

Syuut.. Syuutt.. Syuutt..

Junkichi yang melihat shuriken mengarah padanya, langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

 _"Doton:Doryuuheki no jutsu"_

Clap..Clap..Clap..

Junkichi menyeringai melihat shurikennya dapat ditangkis. Kemudian dia terkejut mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"Mati",kata Naruto sambil membuat tangannya seperti pistol.

 _Suiton: Mizudeppo no jutsu (Teknik Pistol Air)_

Tass..

Seketika Junkichi mati dengan mata terbuka. Naruto memandang dengan dingin mayat Junkichi. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah 2 gulungan ninja tadi, dan berniat membawanya kembali. Setelah dekat, ia membuat segel tangan Domba.

" _Fuin",_

Seketika muncul portal kecil disamping Naruto. Ia pun memasukkan gulungan tadi ke dalam portal tersebut. Setelah memasukkannya, ia pun memandang dua mayat yang barusan di bunuhnya.

 _"Doton"_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba kedua mayat tadi tenggelam masuk kedalam tanah.

Naruto pun membuka topengnya, dan memandang ke langit. Rambutnya berayun karena semilir angin di hutan. Naruto menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin.

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang membuat ibuku menangis ataupun terluka"._

 _"Aku akan menjaganya dari bayang-bayang. "_

 _"Aku akan membunuh, bagi siapa yang mencoba membuat ibuku terluka. "_

 _"Karena Aku menyayangi ibuku lebih dari segalanya. "_

Setelah menikmati angin tadi, Naruto memakai topengnya kembali setelah melihat hutan ini sudah seperti semula. Ia pun melompat keatas pohon dan melompati tiap-tiap batang pohon untuk kembali ke Desa Konoha.

 _Desa Konoha_

Terlihat sebuah rumah bertingkat 2 berwarna orange di pinggir Desa. Itu adalah rumah Youndaime Hokage dan Keluarganya. Terlihat bahwa Kushina sedang membuat makan siang disana.

"Menma-kun, apa kau sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi? "tanya Kushina

"Hmm.. Tentu saja Okaa-san. Aku sudah siap. Hari ini aku akan menjalankan misi bersama Kakashi-sensei. "jawab Menma dengan semangat.

"Wah.. Kalau begitu, ibu akan membuatkanmu bekal untuk perjalanan nanti"

"Hai.. Arigatou Okaa-san", jawab Menma lagi.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Terlihat Minato sedang berdiri sambil memandang Desa dari jendela Kantornya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang Anbu.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, misi telah diselesaikan."kata Anbu tersebut.

"Hmm.. Bagus. Apa kau baik-baik saja naru? "tanya Minato kepada Anbu tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Hai, Otou-san. Aku baik-baik saja. "jawab Naruto.

Duk duk duk..Ceklek..

"Anata, aku membawakanmu makan siang"kata Kushina dengan riang.

Naruto yang mengenal suara itu, dalam topengnya ia menangis haru. Ia merindukan Okaa-san nya. Namun karena suatu hal, ia tidak bisa. Minato yang melihat istrinya datang, langsung memandang Naruto yang masih tunduk di depannya.

"Baiklah, berikan gulungan itu pada pihak keamanan", kata Minato dengan serius.

"Hai, Hokage-sama", jawab Naruto dengan tegas. Kemudian Naruto pun menghilang dengan Sunshin nya.

Kushina yang melihat Anbu tadi sudah pergi, ia langsung mendekati suaminya.

"Ada apa Anata? "tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tidak ada sayang. Wah, aku mencium aroma yang lezat", jawab Minato.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin suamiku makan makanan yang tidak sehat"

"Hahaha", Minato hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Ano, Anata? "

"Hmm? Ada apa, Tsuma? "

"Apakah yang pergi barusan itu adalah Kapten Anbu yang terkenal itu? "tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Hmm.. Mengapa kau menanyakannya sayang? "

"Soalnya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, dan aku takjub melihatnya. Dalam usia yang semuda itu, dia bisa menjadi seoarang Kapten Anbu Konoha. "kata Kushina sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Hmm.. Dia adalah salah satu Anbu yang di takuti di Konoha", jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

 _Apartement Naruto_

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Okaa-san", terlihat Naruto sedang menangis sambil memeluk bingkai fotonya.

"Naru merindukan Okaa-san"

 _Flashback_

 _"Ne, Naru-chan. Ayo tangkap Okaa-san", terlihat Kushina melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto._

 _"Mou.. Okaa-san curang. Harusnya kan Naru yang di kejar", kata Naruto kecil sambil memanyunkan bibirnya._

 _"Hihihi.. Hai.. Hai.. Sini Okaa-san peluk", kata Kushina sambil membuka tangannya._

 _Naruto yang melihat itupun, langsung berlari dan memeluk Kushina._

 _"Aishiteru yo, Okaa-san"_

 _"Aishiteru mo, Naru-chan"_

 _Flashback off_

Terlihat Naruto tertidur dalam tangisnya sambil memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

 _"Meskipun ia melupakanku"_

 _"Meskipun ia tidak memandangku"_

 _"Meskipun dunia membencimu"_

 _"Aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu, Okaa-san. "_

 _Tbc.._

Fiuhh... Kelar juga ni fic.. Disini Shichidaime-sama menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan Naruto.

Dan juga fic ini bukan Incest ya agan-agan semua.

Next chap, Naruto akan berpetualang lagi, tapi tunggu aja.. Ok..

Sekian dari saya..

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	4. Chapter 4

Yo.. Kembali lagi bersama Shichidaime-sama.. Disini, Naruto akan berpetualang lagi. Dan juga Naruto akan menunjukkan lagi sedikit kekuatannya. Yaudah jangan banyak cincong lagi.. Langsung aja di...

Aishiteru Okaasan

 _Apartement Naruto_

"Ehmm.. Jam berapa ini? "ujar Naruto sambil melihat jam.

"Sudah sore rupanya", ujarnya setelah melihat jarum jam ke angka 3 sore.

Naruto pun bangkit dan mengganti bajunya. Ia sekarang memakai pakaian olahraga. Ia memakai pakaian Olahraga berwarna biru dengan garis putih di tangannya. Meskipun umurnya 10 tahun, namun tinggi tubuhnya sudah seperti anak remaja berusia 13 tahun.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto keluar apartement untuk lari-lari sore sekalian meregangkan tubuhnya.

Setiap Naruto menjumpai warga, mereka selalu menyapa Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Saat tiba di taman desa, Naruto pun langsung melakukan Push up, Sit up, dan Back up sebanyak 100 kali.

Setelah 30 menit melakukan itu, Naruto pun duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat-lihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia yang lewat di depannya.

"Okaa-chan, aku ingin es krim itu", rengek seoarang anak kepada ibunya.

"Hai.. Hai.. Sebentar ya sayang", jawab ibu tadi. Setelah membelikan es krim tadi ia pun memberikannya pada anaknya.

"Ini sayang", ujar ibu tadi.

"Hehehe.. Arigatou Okaa-chan. Ahmm.. Ini enak sekali", ujar anak itu sambil memakan es krimnya..

Naruto yang melihat keluarga tadi, hanya tersenyum -tiba, seorang anbu bercode name _Saru(Monyet)_ datang menghadap Naruto.

"Taicho, Youndaime-sama memanggil anda"ujar Anbu tadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm.. Aku akan kesana dalam waktu 10 menit", setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Anbu tadi hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi menggunakan sunshinnya.

Setelah Anbu tadi pergi, Naruto pun juga ikut menghilang dengan sunshinnya.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Terlihat dikantor Hokage, Minato sang Youndaime Hokage duduk sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sedetik kemudian, datang seorang Anbu menghadap Minato.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama? "tanya Anbu tersebut.

Minato yang melihat anaknya datang, langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Naru, Otou-san ada misi untukmu".

"Misi apa itu Otou-san? "

"Misimu adalah... "

 _Pintu Gerbang Desa_

"Ano.. Kakashi-sensei. Apakah hanya Team 7 saja yang melaksanakan misi ini? "Tanya Menma.

Ya, terlihat di Gerbang Desa ada 2 orang berdiri sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja Menma. "jawab Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Orang pertama bergender wanita, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna pink, memakai pakaian berwarna merah(Bayangin aja Sakura di Naruto Shippuden dan memakai rompi chunin), orang kedua bergender Pria, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut seperti pantat ayam(Bayangin aja Sasuke Shippuden, tapi pakaiannya Chunin Konoha).

"Heh.. Kalian lama sekali.. Aku bosan tau.. "ujar Menma dengan wajah bosan.

"Hn, kami harus menyiapkan perlengkapan dulu", jawab Sasuke.

"Hem.. Yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun itu benar, Menma-kun. "tambah Sakura.

"Baiklah, Misi kita kali ini adalah, mengantarkan gulungan rahasia ke Desa Kumogakure. "Ujar Kakashi sambil memandang keluar desa.

"Yosh.. Ikuzo, Minna", teriak Menma dengan semangat. Mereka pun pergi bersama menuju Kumogakure.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di salah satu pohon, terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri sambil memandang mereka. Ia masih ingat perkataan tou-sannya tadi.

 _Flashback_

 _"Misimu adalah menjaga keselamatan Team 7"ujar Minato dengan tegas._

 _"Bukankah, diantara mereka ada Kakashi-nii? "_

 _"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin keselamatan ekstra. Dan satu hal lagi, ini mengenai Menma. Kau taukan naru, Menma adalah seorang Jinchuriki?_

 _"Hai.. Wakarimasu. Aku akan menjaga keselamatan mereka, termasuk Menma-nii. "ujar Naruto sambil memasang topengnya._

 _"Hmm.. Aku percayakan padamu, Naru. Berhati-hatilah", ujar Minato._

 _"Hai, Itekimasu, Otou-san"_

 _"Hmm.. Iterashai"._

 _Flasback Off_

Naruto kemudian membuat segel tangan.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

BOOF..

Tiba-tiba keluar seekor burung berwarna merah(Bayangin aja Suzaku mini)

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Naruto-sama? "tanya Suzaku dengan hormat.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi mereka dari udara", ujar Naruto.

"Hai.. Saya akan melakukannya, Naruto-sama, "

Setelah itu, Suzaku pun terbang ke angkasa dengan cepat.

Naruto pun ikut menghilang dengan sunshin nya.

Whuusss...

Kakashi tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu dari atas. Ia pun menoleh ke atas, dan ia sempat melihat Burung berwarna merah terbang dengan cepat. Kakashi yang mengenal burung itu, hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

" _Ternyata kau juga ikut ne, Naru", ujar Kakashi dalam hati._

Kakashi pun mempercepat laju nya.

 _Skip Time_

Terlihat Team 7 sudah sampai di perbatasan antara Desa Konohagakure dan Desa Kumogakure.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini kita harus ekstra hati-hati, karena banyak Missing-nin yang berkeliaran disini. "ujar Kakashi.

"Hai.. Wakarimasu", jawab Mereka serentak.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Kumogakure dengan hati-hati. Kakashi di posisi depan, Menma di belakang Kakashi, Sakura dibelakang Menma, dan Sasuke dibelakang Sakura.

Saat baru beberapa langkah, mereka mendengar suara seseorang.

 _Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu_

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang mereka muncul bola api yang sangat besar menuju kearah mereka. Kakashi yang melihat itu, langasung membuat perlindungan.

 _Doton:Doryuuheki no jutsu_

Bola api itu pun membentur dinding yang dibuat Kakashi. Setelah beberapa saat, bola api tadi pun menghilang. Kakashi langsung membuka penutup matanya, terlihatlah Sharingan yang sudah aktif. Sasuke juga mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mulai mengevaluasi wilayah sekitar. Sakura dan Menma juga memasang posisi bersiap. Dari salah satu Pohon Besar,keluar seorang pria tinggi tegap, rambutnya berwarna coklat kehitaman, memegang 2 pedang yang sama satu sama lain, ia hanya memakai celana panjang tanpa memakai baju. Ia memasang tampang menyeringai.

"Heh.. Tak kusangka seranganku di kalahkan oleh Sharingan no Kakashi", ujar pria tadi.

"Hmm... Tak ku sangka Zakuro Rinbuchi, si Missing-nin class A mendatangi kami", ujar Kakashi kepada Zakuro.

"Hahaha.. Yah.. Bagaimana lagi? Aku sedang bosan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh mu saja? "ujar Zakuro sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang juga, pria mesum", ujar Menma dengan semangat.

"Heh.. Tak kusangka ada Jinchuriki Kyuubi disini. Dan apa katamu tadi? Pria mesum? Hahaha... "ujar Zakuro sambil tertawa.

"Rrrrggghhh... Baka.. Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu, Hah? "ujar Menma.

"Hahaha... Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau aku berbuat mesum dengan wanita itu di depan mu? Apa kau akan membunuhku? "

Duarrrr...

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghajar Zakuro. Mereka pun bingung melihat kejadian itu. Setelah asap menghilang, mereka terkejut. Terlihat bahwa Sakura menendang Zakuro tepat di kepalanya, namun ditangkis oleh Zakuro.

"Heh.. Tendanganmu kuat juga ne, Nona", ujar Zakuro

"Hmm.. Aku akan meremukkan seluruh tubuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri", balas Sakura dengan dingin.

Menma yang melihat tendangan Sakura hanya merinding disko.

" _Hiii... Aku tidak akan berani mengganggu Sakura-chan lagi",_ ujar Menma dalam hati.

Setelah Sakura menjauh dari Zakuro, Zakuro pun menyerang mereka dengan menyabetkan pedangnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menangkis dengan kunainya. Kakashi melakukan taijutsu kepada Zakuro, Zakuro yang menghadapi Kakashi mulai kelelahan. Ia pun menjauhi Kakahi dan merapal segel.

" _Raiton:Raizoku no jutsu"_

Tiba-tiba muncul gelombang petir mengarah ke Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat itu, melakukan tindakan.

" _Doton:Doryuuheki no jutsu"_

Petir Zakuro pun ditahan oleh jurus Kakashi. Zakuro yang melihat itu pun hanya mendecih kesal. Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan, langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" _Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu"_

Sebuah bola api muncul mengarah ke Zakuro. Zakuro yang melihat itu, langsung menghindar. Saat ia menghindar datang Sakura dari arah belakang.

"SHANNARROOOO! "

KABOOOMM...

Setelah aksi Sakura tadi, tanah yang dipukul langsung hancur dan asap banyak menggumpal. Sakura pun kembali memasang posisi bersiap.

"Heh.. Boleh juga kerja sama kalian. Namun giliranku sekarang", ujar Zakuro dengan keadaan tubuh luka-luka. Zakuro pun langsung merapal segel tangan.

 _"Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu"_

Seketika muncul Naga air dari pinggir sungai, Zakuro pun belum mengentikan serangannya, ia kemudian merapal segel lagi.

" _Raiton:Raizoku no jutsu"_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba muncul gelombang petir yang tadi. Kedua jurus tadi pun bergabung menjadi Naga Listrik. Kakashi yang melihat itu pun membuat tindakan.

" _Doton:Cho Doryuuheki no Jutsu"_

Mereka pun berlindung di balik dinding batu raksasa yang dibuat Kakashi.

Krakk.. Krakk.. Krakk..

Tiba-tiba dinding batu tadi retak, Kakashi yang melihat itu, sontak berteriak.

"MINNA..CEPAT KALIAN PERGI MENJAUH SEKARANG! ", teriak Kakashi.

Mereka yang mendengar itu, langsung melompst pergi. Kakashi yang melihat mereka pergi, juga ikut pergi.

" _Kamui"_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi tersedot kedalam matanya.

Zakuro yang melihat hasil jurusnya, menyeringai senang. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu dari belakang.

" _Rasengan"_ Teriak Menma dari belakang.

"Uughhh... "

Zakuro pun terdorong kedepan hingga menabrak pohon.

BLAARRR...

Terlihat mereka berempat terengah-engah. Menma yang melihat jurusnya berhasil, hanya tersenyum. Namun senyumannya hilang setelah mendengar sesuatu.

"HAHAHAHAHAH... Omoshiroi. Kali ini aku akan membunuh kalian. "ujar Zakuro.

Zakuro pun menancapakan Kedua pedangnya tadi kedalam tanah. Tiba-tiba tubuh Zakuro berubah menjadi hitam, kecuali bagian Dada dan perut nya berwarna putih.

"Ini adalah jurus turun-temurun clan ku", ujar Zakuro menyeringai.

" _Rinbuchi Jutsu:Kagekuro Shinpo no jutsu"_

Setelah meneriakkan jurusnya, Kakashi dan teamnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Zakuro yang melihat mereka hanya menyeringai.

"Heh.. Mau coba berapa kali pun, kalian tetap tidak akan bisa bergerak. Jurus ini bukan hanya mengunci pergerakan lawan, namun juga mengunci peredaran chakra. Jadi kalian hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima kematian. HAHAHAHA", Ujar Zakuro sambil tertawa.

Menma yang mendengar itu pun marah.

"Kurang ajar kau. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga", ujar Menma dengan geram.

"Hah? Membunuhku? Bergerak saja kau tidak bisa. Baiklah, yang pertama kali akan aku bunuh adalah kau, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Dengan itu, tidak akan ada lagi Kyuubi didunia ini.. HAHAHA. "

Zakuro pun mengambil salah satu pedangnya tadi. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Menma.

"Matilah kau bocah", ujar Zakuro dengan menyeringai. Kakashi, dan yang lain hanya bisa berteriak melihat Menma akan dibunuh. Sedetik sebelum pedang itu menusuk Menma, tiba-tiba muncul banyak shuriken mengarah Zakuro.

Syuutt... Syuutt... Syuuuttt...

Zakuro yang melihat itu pun mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menangkis shuriken tadi.

Tringg.. Tringg... Tringg...

Zakuro pun memilih mundur saat seseorang muncul dihadapannya. Kakashi yang melihat siapa yang muncul menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Hmm.. Anbu Konoha, heh? "tanya Zakuro.

Anbu tadi atau Naruto yang baru sampai, hanya diam mendengar itu. Ia hanya melihat Menma yang dari tadi menatapnya.

"Si.. Siapa kau? "tanya Menma.

Naruto yang mendengar itu, hanya membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Zakuro.

"Zakuro Rinbuchi, Missing-nin class A,membunuh clannya sendiri dan membunuh beberapa ninja dari desa lain. Kau akan mati disini", ujar Naruto dingin.

"Heh.. Buktikan", tantang Zakuro.

Naruto pun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

" _Katon:Gokka Mekyaku no jutsu"_

Keluar Bola api yang sangat besar melebihi jurus Sasuke mengarah ke Zakuro. Zakuro yang melihat itu, juga merapal handsealnya.

" _Suiton:Suijinheiki"_

Muncul dinding air yang melindungi Zakuro. Jurus mereka pun beradu. Setelah menghilang, Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat mengarah ke Zakuro.

" _Doton:Cho Kajugan no jutsu"_

Setelah megucapkan jurusnya, tangan kanan Naruto berubah menjadi tangan batu yang besar. Ia pun melesatkan pukulannya ke Zakura.

Bukk...Ciunggg... DUARR...

Mereka yang melihat Anbu tadi(Naruto)mengalahkan Zakuro dengan cepat, sangat terkejut. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto melakukannya, hanya tersenyum.

" _Ternyata dia sudah semakin kuat, ya",_ batin Kakashi.

Menma yang melihat itu, hanya berdecak Kagum. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Anbu itu sangat lah kuat. Padahal ia merasa bahwa mereka itu seumuran.

Naruto yang melihat jurusnya berhasil, tetap melakukan posisi waspada. Karena dia tau, jurus itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Missing-nin sekelas Zakuro.

Krak.. Krak.. Krak..

Terlihat Zakuro keluar dari tumpukan batu yang menimpanya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya menampilkan seringai.

"HAHAHAHA... Omoshiroi ne. Aku belum pernah melawan orang sekuat dirimu sebelumnya. Namun, inilah akhirnya untuk m-", belum lagi selesai Zakuro berbicara, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menembus jantungnya.

"Ughhhkk... "

Terlihat Naruto membuat tangan kanannya seperti bentuk pistol.

" _Suiton:Mizudeppo no jutsu"_ ucap Naruto pelan.

Terlihat Zakuro terduduk setelah menerima jurus Naruto.

"Heh.. Hebat juga kau bocah. Jika aku mati, kau pun juga harus ikut MATI! ", Teriak Zakuro.

" _Suiton:Tsunami no jutsu"_

 _"Raiton:Kuro Raizoku no jutsu"_

Zakuro pun melepaskan dua jurusnya sekaligus. Terlihat air seperti Tsunami, namun air itu bercampur dengan petir berwarna hitam. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel dengan panjang.

" _Mokuton:Mokujouheki"_

DUAARRRR...

 _TBC..._

Muehehehe.. Jumpa lagi dengan saya Shichidaime-sama. Disini saya menampilkan lagi sedikit kekuatan Naruto. And saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, bahwa usia Naruto dan kawan-kawan disini berusia 13 tahun. Saya mohon maaf okey..

Next chap, saya akan ceritain tentang Alasan Kushina membenci Naruto.. Tetap ikutin ni cerita yah..

Sekian dari saya, Shichidaime-sama... Muehehehe..

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	5. Chapter 5

Yoo.. Minna-san, jumpa lagi sama saya Shichidaime-sama.. Kukuku... Di chap ini, saya akan menceritakan alasan Kushina membenci Naruto.. Dan arigatou karna mau membaca fic saya yg gaje ini dan memberikan saya saran.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Arigatou, Minna-san..

Yaudah.. Jangan banyak cincong, langsung aja di...

Aishiteru Okaasan

DUARRR...

Terjadi ledakkan yang sangat dahsyat di tengah hutan. Air tergenang dimana-mana. Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari kayu yang sangat tebal. Tiba-tiba kubah tadi terbuka, dan nampaklah 5 orang keluar dari sana. Mereka adalah Team 7 dan seorang Anbu(Naruto).

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa? ", tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. Hai.. Arigatou, ano.. ",

"Ryuu.. Panggil saja aku Ryuu".

"Hai.. Arigatou, Ryuu-san", ujar Menma.

Kakashi yang melihat Ryuu(Naruto) hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hmm. Ryuu-san? Apa kau dari tadi terus mengawasi kami? ", tanya Sakura.

"Hai.. Hokage-sama menugaskan ku untuk menjaga kalian hingga sampai ke Desa Kembali. "ujar Naruto.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Otou-san sangat perhatian sekali.. Hiks.. Hiks.. ", ujar Menma sambil menangis haru dengan ingus yang keluar.

"Menyingkir dari hadapan ku, Baka-Dobe,"ujar Sasuke sambil menjauhkan wajah Menma dari hadapannya.

"Rrrggghhh... Teme.. Apa kau ngajak bertarung, hah? "

"Hmm.. Aku siap kapan saja, Baka-Dobe".

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

Duak.. Duak...

Tiba-tiba Sakura memukul kepala mereka. Terlihat benjolan yang sangat besar di kepala mereka.

"Ittai.. Ne Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memukul kami? "tanya Menma

"Rrrgghhh.. Baka.. Kalian itu tidak sopan dengan Ryuu-san. Seharusnya kalian itu berterima kasih, bukan bertengkar", ujar Sakura.

"Ta.. Tapi kan",

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian", potong Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah mereka, hanya tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Ia pun menoleh kearah Kakashi.

"Hmm.. Kakashi-san, apakah gulungannya masih ada padamu? "tanya Naruto.

"Hai.. Masih ada Ryuu-san. Memangnya kenapa? "

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa kalian ingin melanjutkan misi ini? "tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. ", jawab Menma dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian lanjutkan misi ini, lagi pula kalian sudah dekat dengan Desa Kumogakure", ujar Naruto.

"Hmm.. Sekali lagi Arigatou, ne Ryuu-san", ujar Sakura

"Iya, tidak masalah", jawab Naruto.

Setelah itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Naruto pun menghilang dengan Sunshin nya. Team 7 pun melanjutkan misi mereka ke Desa Kumogakure.

 _Skip time_ _1 hari kemudian_

Terlihat di gerbang Desa, Team 7 baru sampai dari Desa Kumogakure.

"Hah... Akhirnya kita sampai juga di Desa.. Aku tidak sabar untuk makan ramen Teuchi jii-san", ujar Menma penuh semangat.

"Mattaku.. Menma-kun, isi otakmu hanya Ramen, Ramen, dan Ramen", ujar Sakura.

"Ramen itu adalah makanan para dewa Sakura-chan".

"Hah..", Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Menma.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kalian sudah bisa pulang keruman kalian, Aku akan melaporkan misi kita kepada Hokage-sama", ujar Kakashi.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei", ujar mereka serentak.

Kakashi pun langsung pergi dengan sunshin nya. Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun juga pulang, namun dengan berjalan kaki.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Terlihat di kantor Hokage, Minato sedang melakukan pekerjaanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

"Masuk", ujar Minato.

Saat dibuka, ternyata Kushina datang membawa makanan untuk Minato.

"Anata, ini aku bawakan makan siang mu", ujar Kushina.

"Hmm.. Arigatou, Tsuma", balas Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina pun mendekati Minato, setelah sampai ia membuka bekal yang dibawanya. Saat Kushina ingin memberi makanan(menyuap) Minato, tiba-tiba datang seorang Anbu.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, misi telah dilaksanakan", lapor Anbu tersebut(Naruto).

Minato yang melihat Naruto datang pun awalnya terkejut, namun ia kembali ke sikap semula.

"Hai.. Arigatou, Ryuu", ujar Minato.

Saat, Ryuu(Naruto)ingin pergi, Kushina memanggilnya.

"Ano.. Ryuu-san, apakah aku boleh melihat wajah mu? "tanya Kushina.

Deg deg...

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Kushina hanya diam mematung tanpa membalikkan badannya. Minato yang mendengar permintaan Kushina pun jadi gelagapan.

"Tsu.. Tsuma, kenapa kau meminta permintaan aneh seperti itu? "tanya Minato

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan penasaran dengan wajahnya, dan aku juga mengidolakannya. Aku berharap, Menma pun bisa menjadi seperti dia. "ujar Kushina panjang lebar.

Minato yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam. Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Hai.. Permintaan anda merupakan perintah bagi saya. "ujar Naruto.

Naruto pun melepaskan topengnya secara perlahan. Saat sudah terbuka, nampaklah wajah Naruto yang sudah beranjak remaja. Kushina yang melihat wajah Naruto, melebarkan matanya dan terkejut.

"Ka.. Kau... Kenapa kau.. ", ujar Kushina gelagapan. Naruto yang melihat ibunya terkejut, hanya bisa tersenyum tulus.

"Hmm.. Ini aku, Okaa-san. Apa Okaa-san sehat-sehat saja, "tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, HAH? Bukannya kau sudah di usir Dari Desa", Tanya Kushina dengan geram.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia jadi teringat kembali alasan ibunya membencinya.

 _Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu_

 _Terlihat di Gedung Hokage Naruto dan Menma menggunakan rompi chunin. Tadi pagi seorang Anbu memanggil me_ _reka untuk datang ke kantor Hokage._

 _"Hmm.. Ano... Otou-san, ada apa kau memanggil kami? "tanya Menma._

 _"Aku ada misi untuk kalian berdua", ujar Minato_

 _"Misi apa itu, Otou-san? ", tanya Naruto._

 _"Mengambil kembali Gulungan Shodaime-Hokage yang dicuri tadi malam", ujar Minato dengan serius._

 _"Hmm.. Apa kami hanya berdua saja, Otou-san? "tanya Menma_

 _"Hai. Misi ini hanya untuk kalian berdua saja."_

 _"Yosh.. Kami akan bersiap-siap. Ayo Naru", ujar Menma penuh semangat. Naruto yang melihat kakaknya itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya._

 _Skip Time_

 _Saat ini Naruto dan Menma sedang mengejar pencuri yang mencuri gulungan Shodaime-Hokage. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat 3 orang di depan mereka. Mereka memakai pakaian Anbu khas Kumogakure. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka untuk mengejar Anbu tersebut. Naruto yang merasa sudah dekat pun, melempar beberapa shuriken._

 _Syuut... Syuut.. Syuut_

 _Anbu tadi yang merasakan bahaya datang, berpencar untuk menghindari shuriken tadi._

 _Mereka beserta Naruto dan Menma mendarat di batang-batang pohon._

 _"Oi.. Kembalikan gulungan yang kalian curi itu, Bangsat", ujar Menma geram._

 _"Heh..Chunin Konoha kah? Apakah Hokage kalian itu sudah gila mengirimkan chunin untuk mengambil gulungan ini? ", ujar Anbu 1 meremehkan. Anbu yang lain yang mendengar perkataan temannya hanya tertawa._

 _"Rrgghhh... Kau", Saat Menma ingin menyerang Anbu tadi, Naruto menahannya._

 _"Tenang, Menma-nii. Ne, Anbu-san. Apakah kalian begitu lemah,sampai-sampai harus tiga orang Anbu untuk mencuri satu gulungan saja? "tanya Naruto, sekaligus memancing amarah Anbu tersebut._

 _"A.. Apa? Jadi maksudmu kami lemah, HAH? "ujar Anbu tadi dengan marah._

 _"Heh.. Kau yang bilang sendiri, bukan aku", jawab Naruto santai._

 _Anbu tadi yang sudah merasa marah, lansung mengajak temannya._

 _"Ayo kita bunuh saja mereka", ujar Anbu tadi. Mereka pun merapal segel tangan._

 _"Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu"_

 _"Futon:Kazekiri no jutsu"_

 _"Raiton:Raikodan no jutsu"_

 _Naruto yang melihat jurus gabungan mereka, langsung menarik Menma untuk menghindar._

 _Duarr..._

 _Ketiga Anbu tadi hanya menyeringai dalam topengnya._

 _"Heh.. Hanya bocah-bocah ingusan sa-", belum selesai Anbu tadi berbicara, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang._

 _"Rasengan", teriak Menma sambil memegang rasengannya._

 _Anbu kedua yang melihat itu langsung merapal segelnya._

 _"Doton:Doryuuheki"_

 _Tiba-tiba jurus Doton Anbu tersebut gagal karena suatu listrik._

 _"Raiton:Rakizo no jutsu", ujar Naruto dari kejauhan._

 _Anbu tadi yang melihat jurusnya gagal, hanya mendecih kesal. Anbu ketiga yang melihat Menma sudah dekat, langsung merapal segel tangan._

 _"Katon:Endan", ujar Anbu ketiga._

 _Menma yang melihat jurus api yang datang kearahnya, langsung membatalkan jurusnya, dan merapal segel baru._

 _"Suiton:Suikodan no jutsu"_

 _Tiba-tiba dari bawah, muncul air yang sangat banyak, dan membuat genangan dimana-mana._

 _Para Anbu pun melompat ke atas pohon, Naruto yang melihat Anbu tadi naik keatas langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya._

 _"Mokuton:Mokutei no jutsu"_

 _Tiba-tiba muncul kayu-kayu runcing dari tempat pijakan para Anbu tersebut. Mereka yang merasakan sesuatu dibawah, langsung melompat menjauh. Di belakang mereka, Menma sudah menunggu untuk menyerang._

 _"Heh.. Ini sudah berakhir", ujar Menma_

 _"Odama Rasengan"._

 _Anbu tersebut melebarkan mata mereka melihat jurus Menma._

 _Duarrr..._

 _Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum. Menma yang merasakan jurusnya berhasil, merasa senang. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit di dadanya._

 _Jrasss..._

 _"Heh.. Mati kau, Jinchuriki Kyuubi", ujar Anbu pertama sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke dada Menma._

 _Anbu itu merasa kesal dan penuh dendam, meihat Menma membunuh kedua temannya. Penampilannya sekarang sangat kacau. Luka dimana-mana dan topengnya hancur._

 _"Aakhh.. ",_

 _Bruukkk..._

 _Menma pun ambruk setelah ditusuk oleh Anbu tersebut. Naruto yang melihat Menma ambruk, Merasa marah.._

 _"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN! ", ujar Naruto dan langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Anbu tersebut._

 _"Katon:Goka Mekyaku no jutsu"_

 _"Fuuton:Kamikaze no jutsu"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan jurusnya, tiba-tiba sebuah bola api yang sangat besar menerjang Anbu tadi. Anbu tersebut yang sudah merasa kelelahan, hanya pasrah saja._

 _Duarrr..._

 _Hutan itu pun menjadi lautan api. Beberapa saat kemudian, api itu padam dengan sendirinya. Naruto yang melihat Menma, langsung berlari kearahnya._

 _"Menma-nii.. Menma-nii.. Ayo sadarlah", ujar Naruto dengan berlinang air mata._

 _Menma tetap belum bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto yang melihat belum ada respon, terus memanggilnya._

 _"Menma-nii.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Ayo sadarlah",ujar Naruto sambil menangis._

 _Naruto pun menggendong Menma di punggungnya. Ia pun langsung pergi menuju desa untuk memperoleh pertolongan._

 _Gedung Hokage_

 _Terlihat di kantor Hokage Minato dan Kushina sedang makan siang._

 _"Hmm.. Anata, apa menurutmu Naru-kun akan dan Menma sudah pulang dari misi? "tanya Kushina._

 _"Belum, Tsuma. Kurasa seben-", saat Minato ingin menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba sorang Anbu menghadap Minato._

 _"Lapor Hokage-sama. Naruto-sama dan Menma-sama sudah tiba di Desa. Namun mereka sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Desa."ujar Anbu tadi._

 _"A.. Apa? Bagaimana keadaan mereka? "tanya Minato khawatir._

 _"Keadaan Naruto -sama baik-baik saja. Namun Menma-sama terluka parah."ujar Anbu tadi dengan sedikit keraguan._

 _"Anata, ayo kita kesana sekarang", ujar Kushina dengan berlinang air mata._

 _"Hai.. Ayo kita kesana"._

 _Rumah Sakit_

 _Terlihat Naruto sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu pasien. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Naruto mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya datang dengan ibunya yang menangis._

 _"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kejadiannya? ", tanya Minato._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja tou-san, tapi Menma-nii"_

 _"Kenapa dengan Menma?"tanya Kushina dengan keadaan marah dan menangis._

 _Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ibunya langsung menurut dan menceritakan kejadiannya._

 _Skip time_

 _Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, Minato ingin menenangkan Naruto yang menangis meratapi kesalahannya, tapi tiba-tiba.._

 _Plakk..._

 _Kushina menampar Naruto. Naruto merasakan perih di pipinya dan hatinya melihat ibunya menamparnya._

 _"KENAPA KAU TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBANTUNYA SAAT MELIHAT ANBU ITU DIBELAKANG MENMA, HAH? "Tanya Kushina dengan marah._

 _Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia pun melihat Okaa-sannya dengan berlinang air mata._

 _"Okaa-san,kenapa? "_

 _"Kenapa? Karena perbuatanmu, Menma harus meregang nyawa di Rumah Sakit. "_

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Itu bukan salahku, Okaa-san"_

 _"Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah lagi kau menampakkan wajahmu di depanku"._

 _"Aku sangat membencimu, Naruto". Ujar Kushina lalu meninggalkan Naruto bersama Minato. Minato yang melihat anaknya langsung memeluknya._

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Otou-san. Ini bukan salah Naru kan? "tanya Naruto sambil menangis._

 _"Hmm.. Tidak Naru, tidak. Kau tenang saja ya, Menma pasti akan baik-baik saja."ujar Minato sambil menenangkan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya._

 _Ruangan Menma_

 _Terlihat di kasur ruangan, Menma terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan di hidungnya. Kushina hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Menma._

 _Krieett..._

 _Terlihat Minato masuk ke ruangan Menma, dan langsung memeluk Kushina._

 _"Tenanglah Kushina. Menma itu kuat, jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar Minato sambil memeluk Kushina._

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, anata? Menma adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Aku takut, jika ia melemah, maka segelnya juga ikut melemah, dan Kyuubi akan keluar", ujar Kushina._

 _"Hmm.. Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan menghentikan Kyuubi"_

 _"Apa kau yakin? "._

 _"Tentu saja, Tsuma", ujar Minato sambil tersenyum_

 _Mereka pun berpelukan sambil memandang Menma. Tiba-tiba Kushina berbicara._

 _"Anata, aku ingin Naruto diusir dari desa", ujar Kushina dingin._

 _"Hah?.. Ta.. Tapi kenapa? ", tanya Minato._

 _"Aku tidak ingin punya anak yang tidak bisa melindungi satu sama lain. "_

 _"Ta.. Tapi kan-"_

 _"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya? ", ujar Kushina sambil menatap Minato._

 _Minato yang melihat istrinya, hanya bisa mengalah. Namun ia tidak akan mungkin mengusir Naruto. Ia punya rencana lain._

 _"Hmm.. Aku akan melakukannya", ujar Minato._

 _"Arigatou, anata", Kushina langsung memeluk Minato. Minato yang dipelu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih._

 _Skip time_

 _Terlihat Minato dan Naruto duduk di bangku pinggir Desa(tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berpisah)._

 _"Naru, Otou-san ingin mengatak-",_

 _"Aku sudah dengar tadi Otou-san", potong Naruto._

 _"Hmm.. Aku tidak akan pernah mengusir anakku", ujar Minato serius._

 _"Jadi tou-san? Aku harus bagaimana? ", tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku akan menyerahkanmu kepada temanku, dan kau akan dilatih olehnya. Dia adalah pengendali jurus air terhebat ke dua setelah Nidaime-Hokage", ujar Minato dengan serius._

 _"O.. Otou-san",_

 _"Setelah kau dilatih olehnya, kembalilah. Kau akan menjadi Anbu kepercayaanku", ujar Minato sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Arigatou Otou-san", ujar Naruto terharu._

 _"Hai.. Berlatihlah dengan giat, ne"._

 _"Hiks.. Hai.. Hikss.. Otou-san"._

 _Keesokan harinya, Narutopun pergi dari desa tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, kecuali ayahnya. Semenjak saat itu Naruto pun berlatih dengan temannya Minato. Setelah 3 tahun, Naruto pun kembali dan langsung diangkat menjadi Kapten Anbu Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina dan yang lain, kecuali Para Petinggi desa dan Anggota Anbu._

 _Flashback off_

Naruto memandang ibunya dengan senyuman tulus. Ia pun mendekati Kushina, saat sudah dekat, ia ingin memeluk Ibunya itu karena sangat rindunya.

Plakk...

Kushina tiba-tiba langsung menampar Naruto. Minato yang melihat itu sanga terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Kushina akan melakukan itu.

"O.. Okaa-san", ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil memegang pipinya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dan jangan pernah menyebutku ibumu. Ingat itu", setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina langsung pergi keluar. Minato yang melihat Kushina pergi, langsung mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Okaa-san", Ujar Naruto sambil menangis dalam pelukan Minato.

"Hei.. Tenanglah.. Suatu saat nanti, Ibu mu pasti akan sadar. Jadi berhentilah menangis, ne."ujar Minato.

"Hai.. Otou-san".

"Baiklah.. Kau pulanglah ke apartement mu. Sebentar lagi Kakashi pasti akan kembali, "ujar Minato.

"Hai.. Otou-san", setelah itu Naruto pun memasang topengnya dan menghilang dengan Sunshin nya.

 _Rumah Youndaime_

Terlihat Kushina sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia sedang merenung sambil melihat tangannya yang menampar Naruto tadi.

 _"O.. Okaa-san"._

 _"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dan jangan pernah menyebutku ibumu. Ingat itu"_

Kushina yang mengingat kejadian tadi, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak, apalagi melihat ekspresi Naruto tadi. Ia pun memegang pipinya yang basah.

 _"Apa aku menangis? ", batin Kushina._

Ia pun langsung mengusap air matanya dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

 _Apartement Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto sedang berbaring sambil melihat bingkai potonya dengan ibunya. Ia menangis mengingat kejadian di kantor Hokage. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun tertidur.

 _"Apapun yang ia lakukan terhadapku"_

 _"Apapun yang ia katakan padaku"_

 _"Aku tidak perduli"_

 _"Karena ia adalah ibuku"_

 _Tbc..._

 _Yoo.. Jumpa lagi sama saya Shichidaime-sama.. Sorry kalo ane telat update.._

 _Mohon sarannya ya.. Dan kalian bisa menebak siapa temannya Minato itu.. Kukuku..._

 _Ok.. Sekian dari saya.._

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	6. Chapter 6

Yoo.. Minna-san, jumpa lagi sama saya Shichidaime-sama.. Kukuku... Di chap ini, Saya memotong ceritanya sampai Jiraiya melawan Pain dan Akatsuki, dan umur mereka semua disini 16 tahun. Jadi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf, kalok kalian tidak suka gak usah dibaca, kalok suka ya Alhamdulillah. Dan arigatou karna mau membaca fic saya yg gaje ini dan memberikan saya saran.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Arigatou, Minna-san..

Yaudah.. Jangan banyak cincong, langsung aja di...

Aishiteru Okaasan

 _3 tahun kemudian_

Terlihat di Desa Konoha sudah banyak perubahan selama 3 tahun ini. Di antaranya adalah, Menma dan teman seangkatannya sudah menjadi Jounin Konoha, bangunan-bangunan banyak di bangun. Rumah sakit Konoha di perbesar dan Academy Ninja di perluas. Namun Naruto masih tetap seperti yang dulu, hanya fisiknya saja yang sudah berubah. Sekarang ia memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut yang di potong pendek(Banyangin aja rambut Naruto Hokage). Meskipun begitu, belum ada satupun warga desa dan Ninja dari Genin sampai Jounin yang mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah seorang Kapten Anbu termasuk Menma, kecuali Kushina. Hanya Kushina dan para petinggi desa yang tahu bahwa Naruto itu adalah seorang Kapten Anbu. Sifat Kushina terhadap Naruto masih tetap, yaitu membencinya. Namun belakangan ini dia terus merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia tidak tau perasaan apa itu, namun ia hanya menganggap bahwa itu perasaan biasa saja. Itu saja penjelasan untuk perubahan dari Desa Konoha.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Terlihat di kantor Hokage, Minato sang Youndaime Hokage sedang berdiri menghadap seorang Anbu yang tunduk didepannya.

"Naruto, aku punya misi Rank S untukmu", ujar Minato serius.

"Misi apa itu, Otou-san? ", tanya Naruto

"Mencari Informasi tentang Akatsuki".

"Akatsuki? Maksud Tou-san anggota yang berjubah awan merah itu? "

"Hai.. Aku mendengar dari Jiraiya-sensei bahwa tujuan Akatsuki adalah mendapatkan kesembilan Bijuu. Kau taukan bahwa Menma adalah salah satu dari Kesembilan Bijuu? "

"Hmm.. Aku tau. Jadi, kapan harus aku laksanakan Otou-san? "

"Hari ini juga", ujar Minato dengan Serius.

"Hai.. Wakarimasu", saat Naruto ingin pergi, Minato mengatakan sesuatu.

"Naru, berhati-hati lah. ", ujar Minato dengan khawatir. Ia tidak tau, entah kenapa perasaanya jadi tidak enak, namun ia menepis semua itu.

"Hai.. Otou-san", jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menghilang dengan sunshinnya. Minato yang melihat Naruto sudah pergi, hanya memandang Desa dari kaca jendela kantornya.

" _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Naru", batin Minato._

 _Apartement Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto sedang mengemasi perlengkapannya. Saat sudah menyimpan semuanya dengan Fuinjutsu, Naruto melihat bingkai potonya dengan ibunya. Naruto pun mengambil bingkai itu dan menciumnya.

" _Aishiteru ne, Okaa-san", batin Naruto._

Setelah menciumnya, ia pun menghilang dengan Sunshinnya.

 _Rumah Youndaime_

Terlihat Kushina sedang bersenandung ria sambil membuat makan siang Minato. Setelah selesai, ia membuka kulkasnya untuk mengecek bahan masakannya hari ini. Kemudian ia mencatat apa yang ingin itu Kushina pun pergi ke pasar sambil membawa tas belanjaan.

 _Bersama Naruto_

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai di desa Amegakure. Kenapa ia bisa cepat sampai? Tentu saja ia menaiki salah satu Kuchiyose terbaiknya, Byakko sang harimau putih yang sangat cepat. Perjalanan ke Amegakure yang biasanya dengan berlari memakan waktu selama 2 hari, ini hanya memakan waktu 2 jam. Sungguh hebat bukan? Itu lah kelebihan Byakko. Kembali lagi dengan Naruto. Ia terlihat sedang menyelam di dalam air, dan hanya menyisakan matanya saja. Ia pun mulai mengawasi sekitarnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah melihat sekitar, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _Gedung Tertinggi di Amegakure_

Terlihat di dalam gedung itu, berdiri seorang wanita berambut biru dengan wajah yang cantik menghadap kearah seorang pria yang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah lidah di atas gedung itu.

"Yahiko, aku merasakan chakra seseorang masuk ke dalam desa", ujar wanita itu

"Hmm.. Konan,kumpulkan anggota kita, aku akan pergi untuk melihatnya", balas Yahiko. Ia pun langsung terjun kebawah sambil menutup mata. Konan yang mendengar itu, langsung melaksanakannya.

 _Bersama Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto sedang berada di pasar Desa saat ini menggunakan jubah hitamnya sambil berjalan melihat-lihat desa. Desa ini selalu dilanda hujan setiap harinya. Naruto yang melihat ada sebuah kafe, langsung memasukinya.

Kring kring..

"Selamat datang di Hamitsu Cafe", ujar Pelayan wanita disana.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, lalu menduduki sebuah meja kosong disamping seorang pria. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan wanita cantik datang menghampirinya.

"A.. Ano.. Anda ingin memesan apa? ", tanya wanita itu gagap dengan wajah yang memerah. Wanita itu merasa saat ini ia sedang melayani seorang pria tertampan di dunia saja, Naruto saat ini berpenampilan biasa. Ia membuka topengnya dan baju Anbu khusunya. Terlihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan mempesona dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan kulit tannya yang eksotis, terang saja membuat wajah wanita itu memerah.

"Aku pesan jus jeruknya satu", jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ha.. Hai.. Akan segera saya bawakan", wanita itu pun langsung berlari ke dapur. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun kembali diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Hei.. Aku dengar kemarin kau membawa satu mayat lagi ke Gedung tertinggi itu", ujar Pria pertama.

"Hmm.. Benar.. Yahiko-sama katanya membutuhkan mayat itu", ujar pria kedua.

"Hii.. Untuk apa mayat itu? "

"Entahlah.. Kau tanyakan saja sama Yahiko-sama".

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hanya diam sambil berpikir.

" _Mayat? Untuk apa orang yang bernama Yahiko itu seorang mayat? Apa dia seorang canibal? ", pikir Naruto._

Tiba-tiba datang pelayan wanita yang tadi sambil membawa minuman.

"Ini minumannya".

"Hai.. Arigatou,ne", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 _"Kyaa... Senyumannya manis sekali", batin Wanita itu._

Setelah mengantar minuman tadi,ia pun langsung pergi lagi pun memperhatikan kembali dua orang pria tadi. Tak berapa lama,mereka pun pergi keluar. Naruto yang melihat mereka keluar,langsung meminum habis minumannya dan meletakkan uangnya di meja.

Naruto pun mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Tak berapa lama,sampailah mereka di sebuah Gedung yang sangat tinggi. Naruto pun bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut biru sebahu keluar dari gedung itu. Terlihat mereka sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu sambil tertawa. Tak lama kemudian,kedua pria tadi pun mati yang melihat itu terkejut, dan tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya.

KAABOOMMM...

 _Bersama Menma_

Terlihat Team 7 dan Team 8 baru saja tiba di Desa Konoha. Mereka baru saja melakukan misi pengejaran Anggota Akatsuki Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka telah berhasil membunuh mereka ,Menma harus merelakan tangan kanannya terluka karena terlalu memaksakan Rasen Shurikennya.

"Baiklah Minna. Aku dan Kakashi-senpai akan melaporkan tentang misi ini. Kalian sudah boleh pulang", ujar Yamato.

"Hai.. Yamato-taicho", ujar mereka serentak.

Sasuke dan Sakura membopong Menma menuju rumah sakit desa. Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru pergi ke Barbakyu.

 _Rumah Sakit_

"Ittai.. Okaa-chan.. Pelan-pelan dong", keluh Menma.

"Maka dari itu, kau jangan memaksakan jurus mu itu, Baka".

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Lawan kami sangatlah kuat,jadi kami pun juga harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kami".

"Hah.. Ibu sangat khawatir karena mereka adalah anggota tidak ingin kau tertangkap", ujar Kushina sedih.

"Hmm.. tidak akan tertangkap sebelum aku menjadi Hokage. Ibu tenang saja, ok. Lagi pula, Otou-san akan selalu bersama kita. Benarkan, Otou-san? "

"Hai... Tentu saja, Menma", ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. Okaa-chan. Kau jelek sekali kalau sedang bersedih", goda Menma.

"Hahaha...Kau benar, -chan mu ini sangatlah jelek kalau sedang bersedih. Tapi kalau di ranjang, dia sangat ganas sekali",tambah Minato.

"Ba.. Baka.. Jaga ucapanmu, Minato", geram Kushina.

"Hahahahaha... ", mereka berdua hanya tertawa lepas.

Baiklah.. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka.

 _Bersama Naruto_

KAABOOMMM...

Terlihat asap menggumpal sangat tebal di tengah Desa Amegakure. Tak berapa lama, asap tadi menghilang dan nampaklah Yahiko berdiri dengan santai di pinggir tempat ledakan tadi.

"Tak kusangka,yang datang menyusup ke desaku adalah seorang Kapten Anbu Konoha yang terkenal itu", ujar Yahiko

"Heh.. Kukira tak ada yang mengenalku", jawab Naruto.

"Kau adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Dalam usia muda, kau sudah menjadi seorang Kapten Anbu".

"Hmm.. Arigatou, ne", Naruto yang merasakan bahaya dari belakang langsung melompat.

Duarr.. Duar.. Duar..

Sedetik setelah Naruto melompat, banyak sekali rudal berjatuhan. Tiba-tiba semua anggota Akatsuki langsung berkumpul bersama Yahiko.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau akan mati disini", ujar Yahiko

"Heh... Seperti kau bisa saja", setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berlari kearah mereka sambil merapal jurus.

" _Suiton:Daiokodan no jutsu"_

Tiba-tiba muncul banyak hiu menuju anggota Akatsuki. Salah satu dari mereka langsung maju kedepan dan membuat kekai. Lama kelamaan, jurus Naruto terhisap oleh Kekai itu. Temannya yang di belakang langsung membantu.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

BOOFF... BOOFF..

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 hewan kuchiyose di depan Naruto. Yang pertama Badak bercula satu dan yang kedua Bunglon Raksasa. Mereka langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat itu, juga merapal segel.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

BOOFF..

Setelah asap tadi menghilang, terlihat Suzaku dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama memanggil saya? "tanya Suzaku

"Aku serahkan hewan-hewan kuchiyose itu padamu", ujar Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu dari ruang dimensinya.

"Hai.. Wakarimasu", Suzaku pun langsung terbang kearah hewan-hewan itu.

"Yosh.. Ikuzo", Naruto pun langsung berlari kearah anggota Akatsuki.

WUUSHHH...

 _Rumah Sakit Konoha_

Terlihat Menma saat ini sedang memandang desa dari kaca banyak teman-temannya datang juga sering membawakannya makanan dan terkadang juga menginap.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..Cklek

Terlihat Kushina datang membawa makanan sambil tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena besok Menma sudah boleh pulang dari sini.

"Ne, Menma-kun? Apa kau lapar? ", tanya Kushina

"Hai.. Okaa-chan. "

"Baiklah.. Okaa-chan akan menyuapimu", Kushina langsung mengambil bekal tadi dan mulai menyuapi Menma.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Minato saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ia pun menghentikan perkerjaanya dan mulai mengambil poto Naruto yang disimpannya di laci.

"Hah.. Entah kenapa aku menghawatirkan mu. Padahal kau itu kuat, dan kau adalah orang ketiga yang bisa menggunakan jurus air tanpa air sekalipun", ujar Minato.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..Cklek..

"Anata.. Aku membawakanmu makan siang", ujar Kushina

"Hai.. Arigatou ne. Apa Menma sudah makan? "

"Hmm.. Sudah. Aku baru saja dari sana untuk menyuapinya makan. Hah.. Anak itu selalu membuatku khawatir".

"Sifatnya itu menurun dari mu Tsuma".

"Hihihi... Kau benar. Karena dia memang anakku", setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina melihat bingkai poto Naruto di meja Minato. Kushina pun mengambilnya dan melihatnya beberapa saat. Minato yang melihat itu hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan Kushina.

"Ano.. Anata? "

"Hmm.. Kenapa Tsuma? "

"A.. Apakah Naruto selama ini selalu bersamamu? ", tanya Kushina

"Hai.. Setelah kau menyuruhku untuk mengusirnya, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku memberikannya kepada teman ku untuk melatihnya. Maaf kalau aku sudah membohongi mu. "Ujar Minato.

"Teman? Teman yang mana? "

"Gengetsu Hozuki. Dia adalah Nidaime Mizukage dari Kiri. Aku memberikan Naruto kepadanya. "

 _Flashback_

 _Terlihat Naruto dan Minato sedang berdiri di suatu hutan yang lebat. Minato mengajak Naruto pada malam hari untuk menemui temannya itu secara diam-diam._

 _"Oi.. Kiroi.. Lama tidak berjumpa", tiba-tiba Seseorang muncul dari pepohonan._

 _"Hmm.. Lama tak berjumpa juga, Gengetsu-san", unar Minato_

 _Terlihat Gengetsu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum dengan kumis tipisnya._

 _"Ada apa kau memanggil ku? "_

 _"Aku ingin kau melatih anak ku selama tiga tahun ini. Naruto, perkenalkan teman Tou-san, Gengetsu Hozuki, sang Nidaime Mizukage"_

 _"Mizukage? Apa dia sekuat Tou-san? "tanya Naruto_

 _"Hmm.. Bahkan dia lebih hebat dariku"._

 _"Sugoi ne", Gengetsu yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian dia menunduk menghadap Naruto._

 _"Ne.. Gaki.. Mulai saat ini, kau harus memanggil ku Sensei", ujar Gengetsu_

 _"Hai.. Kumis tipis-sensei", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Perempatan muncul di kepala Gengetsu. Minato yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas._

 _Flashback off_

"Jadi begitu", Kushina hanya menunduk setelah mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan masa-masa bersama Naruto.

" _Aishiteru ne, Okaa-san", ujar Naruto kecil sambil memeluk ibunya._

Kushina memegang pipinya yang basah. Ia pun mengusap kedua matanya. Kemudian ia menatap Minato.

"Ne, Anata. Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan nanti sore? "

"Hmm.. Tentu saja bisa. Setelah itu kita akan menjenguk Menma".

"Hai.. Yasudah ini aku suapin lagi, ayo.. Aaa.. ", ujar Kushina sambil memegang sendok. Minato yang melihat tingkah Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum.

 _Bersama Naruto_

Terlihat kawah dimana-mana. Air melimpah begitu banyak disana. Terlihat tinggal Yahiko dan Konan yang bertahan, anggota Akatsuki lainnya sudah tewas. Terlihat Kuchiyose Naruto dan Kuchiyose Hewan tadi sudah Naruto sangat memprihatinkan. Pakaiannya sudah hilang, hanya meninggalkan celana shinobinya saja. Tubuhnya penuh luka-luka dan ia sedang memegang bahu kanannya yang patah. Terlihat di pundaknya seekor Naga kecil berwarna putih dengan kakinya menginjak pundak Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? ", tanya Naga kecil tadi

"Hai.. Hanya bahuku saja yang patah Shiro-sama", ujar Naruto

"Jika kau sudah tidak kuat, kita bisa pergi dari sini menggunakan Teleportasi ku".

"Tenang saja, Shiro-sama. Aku akan baik-baik saja", Ujar Naruto sambil melihat Yahiko atau Pain dan Konan yang kondisi mereka sedikit lebih baik dari Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau sangat kuat, namun ini lah akhir untukmu", Pain pun menutup kedua tangannya dan kemudia ia membukanya lagi. Terlihat sebuah bola kecil terbang ke langit.

 _"Chibaku Tensei"_

Wushh... Krak.. Krak.. Krak..

Tiba-tiba seluruh bebatuan di daerah itu terangkat. Pain dan Konan hanya berdiam diri saja. Naruto pun langsung melompat sana sini untuk menghindari bebatuan itu.

"Sial.. Ini adalah jurus dari Rikudou-sama saat membentuk bulan. Ternyata anak itu juga bisa melakukannya", ujar Shiro.

"Membentuk bulan? Itu sangat mustahil tahu".

"Tidak.. Bagi Rikudou-sama tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kecuali melawan Kami-sama. Dia adalah satu-satunya Ninja yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Konon katanya, dia lah yang memecah para Bijuu menjadi seperti sekarang", ujar Shiro panjang lebar.

"Heh.. Dia hebat juga",

Naruto dan Shiro pun terangkat ke atas dan mulai menempel dengan bebatuan.

"Hah.. Akhirnya musnah juga dia", ujar Pain.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Pain. Hanya untuk membunuhnya saja kau harus menggunakan Chibaku Tensei. "ujar Konan.

"Hmm..Kau tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang ninja yang sangat kuat. Setelah ini, Aku akan beristirahat dan selanjutnya akan pergi ke Konoha untuk mengambil Jinchuuriki Kyuub-"

"Sebelum kau mengambilnya, aku akan membunuhmu", Naruto pun langsung menguhunuskan pedang Ryuu no Ken nya ke arah Pain, Namun...

Jrass...

Sebelum Naruto menusuk Pain,sebatang besi hitam menusuk Naruto tepat di jantungnya.

"Ukhhk... ", Mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"NARUTO-CHAN", Teriak Shiro pundak Naruto.

BRUUKKK...

Naruto pun langsung terjatuh, dan Shiro langsung terbang dan menuju Naruto. Pain yang melihat itu, langsung pergi dengan Konan.

 _Play soudntrack I have seen Much._

" , aku akan menyembuhkan mu", ujar Shiro dengan berlinang air mata.

"Moi.. Shiro-sama. Sudah cukup. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali, karena kau mau menjadi Kuchiyose ku dan mau berteman dengan ku",ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau akan selamat, jadi kumohon bertahanlah".

"Ne Shiro-sama. Sebelum aku mati, mau kah kau mengabulkan satu permintaan yang pernah kau ajukan? "

"A.. Apa itu? ",

"Tolong katakan pada Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia telah melahirkan ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia mau menyayangiku. Aku sangat senang, bahwa Kami-sama menjadikan ia sebagai ibuku. Katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak membencinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Apa kah kau mau mengatakan itu untukku, Shiro-sama", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Hai.. Aku akan mengatakannya untukmu, Naru-chan", setelah mengatakan itu, Narutopun tersenyum dengan damainya. Ia berharapa bahwa Kami-sama dan Ayahnya terus melindungi ibunya meskipun ia sudah tiada. Kemudian Naruto menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Shiro yang melihat Naruto sudah tiada, hanya menangis dalam diam. Langit menjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu derasnya, langit menangis seakan tahu bahwa anak yang sangat disayangi Kami-sama itu telah tiada dan pergi untuk kemudian terkejut saat melihat mayat Naruto tiba-tiba terurai bagaikan cahaya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Sayonara, Naru-chan. Kuharap kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu disana", setelah itu Shiro pun menghilang dengan teleportasinya.

 _Soundtrack Off_

 _Rumah Youndaime_

Terlihat Kushina sedang memotong bawang sambil -tiba tangannya tergores oleh pisau.

"Aaww.. ", Kushina pun langsung memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulutnya. Saat ia sedang mengemut jarinya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Puk..

Kushina yang merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, langsung melihat kebelakang namun tidak ada pun langsung keluar rumah dan melihat daerah sekitar.

Wuushh...

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lembut membuat rambut Kushina pun memegang merasakan hatinya sesak namun tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba, seorang Anbu datang menghadap Kushina.

"Ano.. Kushina-sama. Anda dipanggil Youndaime-sama ke kantornya. ", ujar Anbu tadi.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana".

"Hai.. Wakarimasu", setelah itu Anbu tadi menghilang. Kushina pun masuk kerumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..Ceklek

"Anata, ada apa kau memangg-", Kushina menghentikan perkataanya saat melihat Anaknya dan Team 7 dan juga sebagaian orang yang dikenalnya dan juga ia melihat Seekor naga kecil berwarna putih yang memiliki jenggot bertengger di kursi bersama 4 pengawalnya. Mereka semua memasang tampang kebingungan termasuk Minato.

"Apakah dia Uzumaki Kushina? ", tanya Shiro

"Hai.. Dia Uzumaki Kushina sekaligus Istriku", ujar Minato. Shiro yang melihat kedatangan Kushina langsung menghela napas.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali? ", tanya Kushina.

"Hei, Naga berjenggot. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? ", tanya Menma.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan yang di amanahkan oleh murid sekaligus kuanggap anakku". Sebelum Shiro mengatakannya, ia pun menghela Napas.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Telah meninggal dunia", ujar Shiro dengan sedih.

Deg.. Deg..

 _Tbc..._

Ahoi.. Minna-san.. Jumpa lagi sama saya Shichidaime-sama.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Saya ingin menangis saat membuat cerita ini. Nah.. Di sini sudah saya beri tahu siapa temannya Minato. Dan juga maaf kalau anda kecewa kalau Naruto saya buat Dead alias mati Disini. Tapi tenang saja, ada saatnya Naruto kembali, tapi Nanti.. Nah, itu aja dan juga jangan marah kalau saya lama update, soalnya saya masih Sekolah Kelas 2 SMK, dan saya baru siap Mid semester. Jadi itu aja..

Sekian Shichidaime-sama

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	7. Chapter 7

Yoo Minna-san.. Kembali lagi dengan yang bilang fic saya gak enak dibaca, bosan dll. Kalok kek gitu ngapain di baca LOAK.. Au ah gelap. Yaudah, disini mungkin peran Naruto sedikit atau tidak ada sama sekali. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, Kalau suka Alhamdulillah, tak suka gak usah djbaca. Ok, jangan banyak Cincong, langsung aja di...

Aishiteru Okaasan

"Uzumaki Naruto, telah meninggal dunia", ujar Shiro dengan sedih

Deg.. Deg..

Tiba-tiba ruangan Hokage jadi hening. Minato terkejut seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naga atau Shiro ini. Ia pun hanya menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Ia tak percaya anaknya meninggalkannya secepat ini. Menma matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu bahwa adiknya baru saja meninggal dan bodohnya, entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mengingat adiknya semenjak kejadian itu. Termasuk Team 7 dan beberapa Anbu yang menjaga disana, mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa? ", tanya Kushina dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"Kenapa ia bisa meninggal? KENAPA? ", Teriak Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ia bertarung dengan seluruh anggota Akatsuki beserta ketuanya", ujar Shiro.

"Akatsuki? Maksud anda adalah anggota yang memakai jubah dengan aksen awan merah? "tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Naruto bertarung dengan ke enam anggotanya sekaligus tanpa henti, sampai-sampai ia harus menggunakan Kuchiyose khusus dari Clan Uzumaki".

"Kuchiyose Khusus?Ma.. Maksud anda adalah Empat Penjuru Mata Angin? Yang mana mereka adalah Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, dan Seiryuu? Dari mana Naruto mendapatkannya? "tanya Yamato.

"Biar ku beri tahu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak pilihan dari clan Uzumaki itu sendiri. Setiap 100 tahun sekali, Empat Penjuru Mata Angin akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi Tuan mereka dan Naruto menjadi pilihannya".

"Jadi, bagaimana akhirnya, Shiro-sama? "tanya Minato dengan wajah sedih.

"Ketua Akatsuki itu menggunakan jurus Chibaku Tensei, yang mana membuat si target terangkat keatas bersama bebatuan disekitarnya dan membuat planet baru".

"Di.. Dia sangat kuat, sampai bisa membuat suatu planet".

"Naruto-chan mengalami patah tulang pada bahu kanannya dan"

"Dan apa, Shiro-sama? ", tanya Minato.

"Ia meninggal karena ditusuk oleh ketua Akatsuki itu tepat pada jantungnya", Shiro hanya bisa menunduk saat mengatakan itu. Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung menanangis dengan terisak.

"Ia juga menyampaikan suatu pesan kepada ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina", Kushina yang mendengarnya tetap menunduk.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih karena kau menyayanginya. Ia berterima kasih karena kau mau menjadi ibunya. Ia berterima kasih karena kau merawatnya dari kecil. Ia bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karena kau menjadi ibunya. Ia bilang bahwa ia tidak membencimu sampai kapanpun, karena dia Menyayangimu", ujar Shiro panjang lebar.

"Hiks.. Hiks... ", Kushina yang mendengarnya semakin terisak. Ia merasa menjadi ibu yang tidak berguna. Ia merasa menyesal dan ingin sekali memeluk Naruto sekarang.

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Shiro, menangis dalam diam kecuali Sakura, Kushina dan Menma yang terisak-isak. Minato hanya menunduk. Ia menyesal memberikan misi ini pada Naruto. Inilah maksud perasaan yang tidak enak yang dirasakannya sebelumnya. Kushina pun langsung berlari keluar. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam.

"Baiklah.. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Ah.. Aku heran, yang mana disini Jinchuuriki Kyuubi? ", tanya Shiro.

"Itu aku, Shiro jii-san", ujar Menma.

"Kau berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang. Karena, setelah mengalahkan Naruto, ketua Akatsuki itu akan datang mencarimu. Kuperingatkan, Dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat, jadi bersiaplah", setelah itu, Shiro pun pergi dengan Teleportasinya.

"Baiklah, Minna. Kalian boleh pulang", ujar Minato lirih.

Merekapun langsung keluar dari ruangan Hokage, meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

Rumah Youndaime

Terlihat Kushina sedang berlari sambil menangis di Jalan Desa. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Ia pun berhenti di Taman desa dan melihat sebuah bangku taman.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto.. Maafkan Okaa-san..Hiks", Kushina duduk sambil menangis di bangku taman.

 _Falshback_

" _Naru-chan, jangan berlari, nanti kau bisa jatuh", ujar Kushina di tengah keramaian taman Desa._

" _Hihihi..Coba tangkap aku, Okaa-san.. Uweekk", ejek Naruto. Kushina yang melihat Naruto mengejeknya mulai mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Ibunya mengejarnya, langsug berlari kearah bangku taman. Kushina pun menangkap Naruto kemudian memeluknya di bangku taman._

" _Ne, Okaa-san? "_

" _Hmm, kenapa Naru? "_

" _Kalau nanti Naru mati, apakah Okaa-san akan menangis? ", Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Naruto._

" _Baka.. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? "_

" _Naru kan hanya penasaran"._

" _Tentu saja Okaa-san akan menangis, karena Naru adalah anak Okaa-san"._

" _Hmm.. Naru menyayangi Kaa-san", Naruto langsung memeluk Kushina di bangku taman._

" _Hmm.. Okaa-san juga menyayangi Naru", ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum._

 _Flashback Off_

Kushina semakin terisak mengingat kenangan masa lalu bersama Naruto. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Minato sedang memandang Kushina dari kejauhan. Ia menatap sedih Kushina. Ingin sekali dia memeluk dan menenangkan Kushina sekarang, namun ia memberikan waktu untuk Kushina menyendiri dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia melihat Kushina mulai meninggalkan bangku taman. Minato pun juga pergi menggunakan Hiraishinnya.

Di suatu tempat

Terlihat seorang manusia melayang dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan dada kirinya bolong. Ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Tak berapa lama, datang seorang malaikat cantik dengan sepasang sayap yang indah menghampirinya. Malaikat itu tersenyum sedih melihat pemuda itu, kemudian ia pun membawa pemuda tadi pergi.

Naruto Pov

"Ughhkk... Dimana aku? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mati? "

"Tentu saja kau sudah mati, Naruto-kun", tiba-tiba muncul sosok cahaya terang mendekati Naruto.

"Si.. Siapa kau? "

"Kalian selalu memanggilku Kami-sama"

"Ka.. Kami-sama? Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda", Naruto mulai duduk sambil menatap kearah cahaya tadi atau Kami-sama.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja. Baiklah, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di Surga manapun yang kau mau".

"Sur.. Surga? Apa aku masuk surga? Meskipun aku sudah membunuh banyak Shinobi? "

"Kalau kau membunuh yang salah, itu bukanlah masalah. Aku telah mengawasi mu dari kau masih bayi. Dan juga, karena kau adalah salah satu manusia yang sangat ku cintai".

"E.. Ehh.. ", Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarnya. Namun kemudian menatap Kami-sama.

"A...Ano.. Kami-sama? Bagaimana dengan ibuku? ", tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. Ibumu akan aku berikan hukuman yang setimpal, karena telah memperlakukan mu seperti itu", ujar tegas Kami-sama.

"Kumohon Kami-sama. Jangan hukum ibuku, biarkan dia bersama ku dan keluarga ku disini. Kumohon", ujar Naruto sambil menatap-Nya.

"Hah.. Kau sangat baik hati. Tak salah aku memilihmu, Naruto. Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu".

"Arigatou, Kami-sama", Naruto pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ano.. aku boleh meminta satu permintaan? "

"Hmm.. Apa kau ingin meminta Aku untuk menjaga Ibumu? ", Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut.

"Hai.. Apakah kau mau? "

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu".

"Arigatou ne, Kami-sama", Naruto pun langsung memasuki sebuah pintu yang sangat besar.

Rumah Youndaime

Terlihat di Konoha sudah diselimuti oleh malam. Di kamar Youndaime, terlihat Kushina sedang menangjs sambil memeluk bingkai poto Naruto.

"Naruto.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan Okaa-san". Tangisan Kushina semakin mengecil karena kelelahan menangis. Ia pun tertidur sambil memeluk poto Naruto.

Menma yang dari tadi mendengar ibunya menangis, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menghidupkan Naruto kembali. Jika ia bia, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari kemarin.

"Gomen ne, Okaa-san. ", Batin Menma. Ia pun keluar dari rumah.

 _Kushina Pov_

 _Hati ku sangat sesak saat mendengar kematian Naruto. Entah kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti sedetikpun. Ingin sekali aku memeluk anak ku, Naruto. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku sangat menyesal karena melakukan ini semua. Kami-sama, tolong biarkan aku memeluk Naruto sekali saja._

 _Wuusshhh..._

 _Tiba-tiba ruangan Kushina menjadi putih semua. Kushina pun bingung melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang._

" _Ne, Okaa-san. Lama tidak berjumpa", Kushina yang mendengarnya, langsung membalikkan badanya. Ia terkejut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia melihat Narutonya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan._

" _Na.. Naruto? ", Kushina pun mulai mendekatinya._

" _Hmm.. Ini aku, Okaa-san. Bagaimana kabarm-", Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya._

" _Hiks.. Hiks.. Baka.. Baka.. Kenapa kau meninggalkan Okaa-san begitu cepat", Kushina meremas pakaian Putih Naruto._

" _Hmm.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah ditentukan oleh Kami-sama, Okaa-san"._

" _Hiks.. Hiks.. Gomen ne, Naru"._

" _Maaf untuk apa, Okaa-san", Tanya Naruto sambil menghadao Kushina._

" _Maaf kalau aku sudah berlaku tidak adil kepada mu dan mencoba untuk mengusirmu dari desa. "_

" _Hah.. Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Okaa-san. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa marah padamu, Karena aku Sangat menyayangi mu lebih dari segalanya", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum._

 _Kushina yang mendengarnya, melebarkan matanyanya. Kemudian Naruto memegang kedua tangannya._

" _Ne, Okaa-san. Apa Okaa-san masih menyayangiku"._

" _Baka.. Tentu saja. Okaa-san akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun."ujar Kushina. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto mulai memudar. Kushina yang melihatnya merasa heran._

" _Naru, kenapa dengan tubuhmu? "_

" _Hmm.. Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Ne, Okaa-san, jangan terlalu khawatir terhadapku. Aku sekarang baik-baik saja. Ibu harus jaga kesehatan ya. Jangan terlalu sering menangis dan jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku. Aku selalu mengawasi ibu dari atas sana. Nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jadi, ibu tenang saja, Ne. "ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum._

" _Ta.. Tapi-", Naruto pun langsung memeluk Kushina._

" _Aishiteru, Okaa-san", tubuh Naruto pun menghilang. Kushina yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya._

" _Aishiteru mo, Naru-kun. "Ujar Kushina dengan bahagia._

 _Kushina end Pov_

Kushina pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat hari sudah pagi. Ia pun memandang poto Naruto dan tersenyum. Ia sekarang merasa lebih baik, karena sudah bertemu dengan Naruto. Kushina pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Ruangan Hokage

Terlihat Minato, Jiraiya dan Menma sedang berbicara di kantor Hokage.

"Minato, aku akan melatih Menma mulai sekarang. Karena pesan dari Shiro-sama memang benar, kalau ketua Akatsuki akan mengincar Menma."ujar Jiraiya.

"Hai.. Aku serahkan padamu, Sensei".

"Ne.. Ero-sannin, kita akan latihan apa? "

"Baka.. Jangan panggil aku ero-sannin. Panggil aku Jiraiya-sama", ujar Jiraiya sambil menepuk dada.

"Wuekk.. Jiraiya-sama dari mananya? Kerjaan mu hanya mengintip wanita saja".

"Heh.. Baka-gaki.. Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke Gunung Myaboku untuk melatihmu Senjutsu atau kekuatan alam".

"Sugoi ne.. Yosh.. Ayo kita berangkat".

"Menma, persiapkan dulu perlengkapan mu", ujar Minato.

"Ah.. Itu bis-"

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..Ceklek.

"Itu tidak perlu, Anata. Karena aku sudah menyiapkannya", ujar Kushina sambil membawa perlengkapan Menma dan bekal makan untuk Minato.

"Huhuhu... Arigatou, Kaa-san", Menma langsung mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Yosh, Ikuzo Menma. Aku pergi dulu Minato, Kushina", mereka pun menghilang dengan Shunsin Jiraiya.

Minato yang melihat perubahan Kushina merasa melihat Kushina sudah seperti Kushina yang dulu lagi.

"Ne, Tsuma. Mengapa kau terlihat senang hari ini? "tanya Minato.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Apakah salah kalau aku merasa senang? "

"Ti.. Tidak. Justru aku malah senang kau tidak bersedih lagi".

"Hmm.. Baiklah, ini makan siang mu, Anata", Kushina pun membuka rantangnya satu per satu.

"Hai.. Arigatou, Tsuma".

Gunung Myaboku

Terlihat Menma, Jiraiya dan seekor katak berjenggot tengah berada di suatu air mancur.

"Baiklah. Menma-chan, berikan tanganmu", ujar Fukasaku.

"Hai.. ", Menma pun memberikan tangannya kepada Fukasaku. Fukasaku mengambil setetes air dari air mancur itu, kemudian mengoleskannya di punggung tangan Menma.

"Dari sini, energi alam akan masuk kedalam tubuh mu. Kau harus bisa mengontrol energi alam yang sangat banyak itu. Jika tidak", sebagian wajah Menma tiba-tiba berubah menjadi katak.

"Kau akan berubah menjadi katak dan aku akan memukulmu".

Ctass...

"Ittai.. Itu sangat sakit, tahu. ", ujar Menma sambil memegang pipinya.

"Jiraiya sudah bisa menggunakan senjutsu, namun belum sampai tingkat yang sempurna. "

"Maka dari itu, aku akan melatihmu dan juga aku akan berlatih juga disini", ujar Jiraiya.

"Yosh.. Mari kita lakukan".

Markas Akatsuki

Terlihat di jari patung Gedo, 3 orang sedang berdiri. Mereka adalah Zetsu, Uchiha Madara(Obito), dan Pain.

"Target kita selanjutnya adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi", Ujar Madara

"Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan Jinchuuriki Hachibi?", ujar Pain.

"Tenang saja. Kabuto telah melakukannya", ujar Zetsu.

"Kabuto? Apa kalian bekerja sama dengan dia? "ujar Pain.

"Hmm.. Dia bisa menjadi pion berguna untuk kita".

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke Konoha sekarang", Pain pun menghilang dari sana.

Tersisa hanya Zetsu dan Madara disana.

"Dengan ini, Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat"Terlihat dalam topeng Madara Mata Sharingan nya berputar. Kemudian membentuk Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Akan Dimulai"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Omake...

"Ne, Kami-sama? "

"Ada apa, Naruto? "

"Siapa wanita yang membawaku tadi? "

"Ah.. Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya? "

"Ti.. Tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran dengannya. "

"Hmm.. Namanya adalah Gabriel. Dia adalah salah satu Malaikat kepercayaan-Ku. "

"Gabriel, kah? "

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Yoo.. Minna-san.. Gomen kalau chap kali ini, dikit wordnya. Namun saya usahakan chap depan lebih banyak lagi. Ok.. Sekian dari saya, Shichidaime-sama..

Hiraishin no Jutsu..


	8. Chapter 8

Yoo minna,jumpa lagi dengan saya ...sorry ane lama update karena ya... ,kali ini akan ada pertarungan Minato melawan Pain dan juga seperti di canon,Menma melawan Pain sampai berubah jadi jangan banyak cincong lagi,langsung aja di...

.

.

.

Aishiteru Okaasan

Terlihat di Konoha sedang terjadi -rumah dimana-mana rumah sakit Konoha banyak sekali korban yang terluka,terlihat Sakura sedang mengobati seorang wanita tua.

"Apakah masih sakit,ne?",tanya Sakura.

"Hmm..sudah merasa ,ne",ujar wanita tua itu.

"Arigatou ne,nee-san karena sudah menolong kami."ujar cucunya.

"Hmm..sama-sama",Sakura mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu dengan -tiba datang beberapa ninja medis membawa beberapa korban.

"Sakuran-san,kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang juga."ujar salah satu Ninja Medis itu.

"Hai..aku segera ,tolong jaga nenek mu,ne",setelah itu Sakura pun menyusul Ninja Medis tadi.

 _Gedung Hokage_

Telihat di atas gedung Hokage,Tsunade sedang bertapa sambil mengeluarkan dan Kushina beserta para Anbu mengelilingi -tiba,dari atas datang Pain dengan tatapan yang datar,ia pun mendarat dengan yang melihat Pain datang,langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Hmm..Aku hanya ingin bertanya,dimana Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?".

"Ka..kau..",Tsunade terkejut melihat Pain datang.

"Hmm..lama tak bertemu,Tsunade-san".jawab Pain.

"Siapa dia,Tsunade-sama?",tanya Minato.

"Dia adalah salah satu anak yang dilatih Jiraiya saat perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 3."

"Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui tentang anakku",ujar Kushina dengan marah.

"Hehh..Ternyata dia adalah anakmu?Sangat mengejutkan".

"Hmm..apa kau ketua Akatsuki?"tanya Minato.

"Hmm..kau tidak perlu ..aku ingin bertanya pada mu,nona kau memiliki hubungan dengan Anbu Konoha,Ryuu no Anbu?"

Deg..deg..

"Mengapa kau bertanya tentang itu?",tanya Minato

"Karena sebelum aku membunuhnya,aku megingat warna matanya sangat mirip dengan nona Uzumaki itu."

Kushina yang mendengar kenyataan itu,menundukkan wajahnya sambil menangis dengan yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura kuning yang sangat membara dari yang ada di situ mulai menjauhi yang melihat perubahan pada Minato hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kau membunuh anak yang sangat kusayangi."Minato pun langsung menerjang yang melihatnya,langsung melayang ke atas.

"Kau baru merasakan sebagian dari rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ibuku dibunuh oleh ninja seperti ini juga harus merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti aku rasakan."Pain pun merentangkan tangannya.

 _"Shinra Tensei"_

Bwoosss...

Seluruh isi yang ada di Desa Konoha tersapu dengan dorongan angin yang sangat rumah luluh lantak akibat dari serangan beberapa saat,hilang asap yang menutupi desa di tengah kawah,Minato,Tsunade,Kushina beserta para Anbu masih berdiri menghadap Minato yang penuh akan masih menggunakan Jurus Medisnya dengan mengirim siput ke seluruh desa.

" _Hah..hah..untung masih sempat",batin Minato._

 _Flashback_

 _"Baiklah,kalian para Anbu,evakuasi seluruh warga ke tempat yang satu lagi,aku akan mengirimkan satu bunshinku untuk menjaga kalian jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diduga."terlihat Minato menghadap beberapa anggota anbu bersama Kushina dan mengucapkan itu,mereka pun berpencar untuk mengevakuasi warga._

 _Flashback off_

"Hah..hah..Tsunade-sama,sebaiknya anda dan Kushina pergi ke tempat evakuasi aku yang mengurus ini".

"Ta..tapi anata-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."tegas yang mendengarnya langsung pergi sambil menarik Kushina yang tidak mau pergi.

"Anata..kumohon..hiks..hiks,jangan tinggalkan tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi",Kushina menangis sambil memeluk pun melepaskan pelukannya,kemudian mencium kening Kushina.

"Aku berjanji,aku akan kembali setelah mengalahkan orang itu."setelah mengucapkan itu,Minato pun memberikan Kushina kepada Tsunade dan mereka pun pergi bersama para Minato menatap kearah Pain begitupun mengeluarkan beberapa kunai khususnya dan melemparnya sembarang arah,setelah itu ia pun berlari kearah Pain.

"Aku akan membalaskan kematian Naruto dengan membunuhmu."

Minato pun memukul wajah Pain,namun Pain hanya memundurkan wajahnya,namun Minato langsung menendangnya dengan yang merasakan tendangan keras Minato pun terlempar sangat jauh.

Duarrr...

Asap mengepul di tempat Pain yang melihat Pain terlempar masih tetap memasang posisi -tiba Minato terlempar dengan sangat kuat.

 _"Shinra Tensei"_

Bwooshh...

Minato terlempar dengan sangat kuat,namun ia masih bisa menahan gerakan nya agar tidak terlempar lebih jauh yang melihatnya langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah pun langsung memukul ke arah perut Minato,namun Minato langsung pukulannya ditahan ia pun memukul wajah yang tidak mau kalah juga menyerang saling balas membalas pukulan dan tendangan.

Bukk..bukkk...bukkk...

Minato pun menendang kearah wajah Pain,namun masih dapat ditangkis yang melihatnya tak kehabisan akal,ia langsung membuat rasengan di tangan kirinya.

 _"Rasengan"_ ,Minato langsung mengarahkan kearah perut Pain.

Pain yang tidak dapat mengelak lagi,langsung terlempar sangat tidak memilki tenaga lagi karena sudah menggunakan Shinra Tensei sebanyak dua kali.

Duarrrr...

Terlihat asap mengepul di tempat Pain asap menghilang,terlihat Pain sedang dilndungi oleh kelima Pain yang melihatnya,kembali memasang -tiba,salah satu dari Pain tadi maju kedepan dan merapal segel tangan.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

Boffttt...Booffftt...

Tiba-tiba asap putih mengepul di lama setelah itu,muncul badak bercula satu,anjing berkepala tiga dan seekor burung berparuh memiliki mata yang sama dengan para kuchiyose pun langsung pergi kearah yang melihatnya langsung memasang siaga sambil menggigit Kunai khususnya.

 _Gunung Myaboku_

Duar...duar...

Terlihat asap mengepul dan lubang kawah,terlihat Menma dengan Jiraiya sedang saling bertatap muka dengan mata senjutsu memiliki mata senjutsu berwarna orange dan Jiraiya berwarna pun saling terenyum satu sama yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian ia turun menyusul mereka.

"Hmm..kau semakin kuat saja ne,Menma",ujar Jiraiya.

"Itu ini kau sudah bisa menahan Jiraiya selama satu sebuah kemajuan yang sangat bagus."tambah Fukasaku.

"Hehehe..Itu semua berkat kalian berdua."jawab Menma.

Tiba-tiba,datang istri dari Fukasaku dengan wajah yang panik.

"Jiraiya,Konoha sekarang sedang di serang."ujarnya.

Mereka yang mendengarnya,sontak pun langsung melihat Jiraiya,dan Jiraiya pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hmm..Kita akan pergi sekarang ,bersiaplah",Menma yang mendengarnya,menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlari ke tempat penginapan.

 _"Tunggu aku,Otou-san,Okaa-san."batin Menma._

 _Konoha_

Duar..duar..

Terlihat banyak sekali kawah di tempat Minato dan para Pain saat ini masih dikejar-kejar oleh para Kuchiyose Pain dan juga dua orang badak yang melihat Minato dekat dengannya,langsung yang melihatnya,langsung menghilang menggunakan Hiraishinnya ketempat yang lebih jauh dari para Kuchiyose.

"Heh...Teknik mu sama dengan Anbu Konoha itu,Uzumaki kau yang mengajarinya?"tanya Pain.

"Tentu adalah anak yang sangat berbakat dan juga tak pernah menyerah saat menurun dari ibunya."Minato yang mengatakannya,entah kenapa merasa masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Naruto.

"Heh..kalau begitu,aku akan mengirim mu ketempatnya sekarang juga",dari belakang Minato,tiba-tiba muncul pain yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan tangan yang mengarah ke kepala -tiba...

 _"Rasengan"..._

Duarrr...

Terlihat asap mengepul di tempat menghilang,nampak lah Menma dengan pakaian barunya(pakaian Naruto vs Pain)dengan mata senjutsunya beserta tiga Kuchiyose kataknya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sangat lama,Menma",ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe...Gomen ne, baru saja dapat kabar dari Mama.",Menma menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Minato yang melihatnya,hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke arah pain yang sudah mati dibunuh oleh Menma.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padanya kerja sama clan Namikaze."ujar Minato dengan Hokagenya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Yosh..ayo,Otou-sama".

 _Tempat evakuasi_

Terlihat di tempat evakuasi,Tsunade dan Sakura sedang menyembuhkan yang berpindah tempat dari tempat evakuasi pertama ke tempat yang kedua berkat Jiraiya sedang berbicara dengan Kushina.

"Dimana Menma,Ero-baka?"tanya Kushina.

"Hah..Dia ngotot ingin membantu aku membiarkannya lagipula dia itu kuat",ujar Jiraiya.

Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hah..Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."Kushina pun pergi membantu Tsunade.

 _Minato dan Menma_

Terlihat Menma dan Minato memasang posisi bertarung sambil melihat kelima Pain yang tersisa.

"Ikuzo,Menma",Minato pun langsung pergi menyerang pain yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati.

 _Play soundtrack(chiyo vs sasori)_

Minato kemudian melemparkan tiga kunai khususnya ke sembarang arah,setelah itu ia membuat rasengan di tangan pun bergerak menuju ke arah Pain pemanggil depannya,tiga ekor hewan kuchiyose pun menahan serudukan dari badak bercula satu,kemudian ia memutarnya lalu melemparnya ke belakang Menma,para Kuchiyose katak langsung menghajar para hewan Kuchiyose langsung pergi menuju Pain Pemanggil kuchiyose.

" _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ "

Booff..booff..boff..

Tiga bayangan muncul di depan pun memegang Pain itu,kemudian Menma memukul sedetik sebelum itu,Pain itu bisa lolos dengan memukul para pun melaju kearah Menma,tetapi saat ia ingin menuju kearah Menma,Gamabunta langsung memakannya.

 _Mulut Gamabunta_

Pain itu kebingungan melihat sekitarnya,namun tiba-tiba Menma muncul di depannya dengan rasengannya.

" _Rasengan_ "

 _Tempat pertarungan_

Terlihat Pain Yahiko menatap ke arah mulut Gamabunta yang berapa lama,keluar Menma dengan pain tadi yang sudah yang baru saja menghabisi salah satu pain,melirik kearah tersenyum melihat kekuatan Menma yang sudah meningkat -tiba,muncul pain yang memiliki senjata di seluruh tubuhnya di depan yang tak sempat menghindar,langsung menggunakan Hiraishinnya.

Duarrrr...

Terlihat Minato sudah menghindar dari tempatnya asap menghilang,terlihat Menma sudah membunuh pain tersisa dua Pain lagi.

 _Skip time(sama kayak di canon Pain yg satunya lagi)_

Terlihat Menma sudah membuat Pain penghisap chakra menjadi -tiba,painYahiko langsung berdiri sambil merentangkan tanganya.

" _Shinra Tensei_ "

Bwooss...

Minato terlempar akibat jutsu dari yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Minato,namun Pain Yahiko langsung menariknya.

" _Basho Tenin_ "

Bwoss...

Menma pun tertarik dan saat sudah dekat,Yahiko langsung menusukkan besi hitam ke tangan yang melihat Menma di tusuk,langsung menerjang Pain,namun..

Jrasss...

Minato langsung ditusuk menggunakan besi hitam Pain ke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"Heh..Apa kau tau,beginilah cara ku membunuh anakmu,Uzumaki Naruto."ujar Yahiko.

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya diam Pain menarik besi tadi dan melempar Minato ke atas(seperti Hinata) kemudian ia menjatuhkan Minato dengan sangat yang melihatnya,merasakan sakit di berapa lama sebuah chakra merah keluar dengan sangat besar dari tubuh Menma.

Deg..deg..

 _Tempat evakuasi_

Tiba-tiba atap tempat evakuasi warga disana yang merasakannya langsung menatap Kushina yang berwajah panik.

"Ti..tidak salah lagi.I..ini chakra Kyuubi dari tubuh Menma."ujar Kushina.

"Hmm..kalau begitu,ayo kita khawatir Minato terluka."balas Jiraiya.

"Aku ikut."ujar Tsunade.

Mereka pun pergi menuju tempat Menma dan Minato.

 _Skip time(sampe Naruto jumpa Kyuubi)_

 _Di sebuah tempat_

Terlihat sebuah tempat yang sangat indah dan damai jika di bernuansa tengah tempat itu,terlihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kami-sama.

"Jadi,apa kau tidak lelah mengabulkan semua permintaan kami di bumi,Kami-sama?",tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Maha Kuat,jadi aku tidak lelah".

"Hmm..jadi ada berapa Alam semesta yang kau punya?".

"Kau tidak perlu adalah urusanku."

"Hah..yasudah."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"I..ini kan chakra"

"Ya..ini adalah chakra Konoha sedang di serang oleh ketua Akatsuki dan kakak mu berubah menjadi Kyuubi dan juga ayahmu sedang dalam kondisi sekarat."Ujar Kami-sama.

"Kami-sama,bolehkah aku menjumpai Nii-san ku untuk menyadarkannya?"

"Hmm... kuberi waktu satu itu kembali lah kesini."Setelah mengatakan itu,tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bercahaya.

" ,Kami-sama",Naruto pun tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Desa konoha_

Jiraiya beserta Tsunade dan Kushina sedang menuju ketempat Minato.

"Kita hampir merasakan chakra Minato yang semakin menipis."Ujar Jiraiya dengan mata Senjutsunya.

Tak berapa lama,mereka pun terkejut melihat keadaan Minato,termasuk berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan pun berlari kearah Minato.

"Anata..Hiks..Hiks..Bangun jangan tinggalkan aku."Kushina menangis sambil memangku Minato.

"Kau tenang akan menyelamatkan Minato."ujar Tsunade.

Tsunade pun langsung mengeluarkan chakra medis nya.

 _Menma vs Pain_

Terlihat kondisi Pain sangat sudah tinggal sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya sekarang".Ia pun membuka sebelah tangannya.

" _Chibaku Tensei"_

Tiba-tiba wilayah sekitar Pain terangkat ke yang masih dalam keadaan mode Kyuubi ekor enam juga terangkat ke atas.

 _Jiraiya side_

 _Play soundtrack Naruto-tragic_

Jiraiya merasakan keanehan di telapak ia melihatnya,ia angka delapan di telapak tangannya.

"Kushina,aku harus pergi Menma sudah diluar kendali."tanpa menunggu jawaban,Jiaraiya langsung pergi ke tempat yang melihat Jiraiya langsung pergi,hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkannya kepada Jiraiya.

 _Menma side_

Terlihat bongkahan dilangit,keluar banyak ekor tanpa yang melihanya,hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Akhirnya,keluar juga kau,Kyuubi."ucap Pain

 _Menma side_

"Dimana aku?".

Menma melihat chakra hitam keluar dari pun kebingungan melihat tempat sekitarnya,seperti tempat melihat jeruji besi di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin kekuatan?",suara seram terdengar Menma.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa kau ingin kekuatan,Bocah?"

"Ya..Aku ingin kekuatan untuk membunuh orang itu."

"Maka,lepaslah segel itu kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan".

Setelah itu,Menma kehilangan kesadarannya,dan melangkah mendekati jeruji besi itu.

 _Jiraiya side_

" terlambat."ujar Jiraiya sambil melihat telapak tangannya sudah berubah menjadi angka sembilan.

 _Menma side again_

Terlihat Menma diangkat oleh sebuar putaran pun menggenggam saat ingin menariknya,ada seseorang memegang bahunya,kemudian pun sadar,kemudia dia melihat siapa yang melihat seseorang memakai pakaian Anbu dengan rambut merahnya dan matanya yang sewarna dengan mata ibunya,violet.

"GRRR...SIAPA KAU",

"Lama tak berjumpa ne,Onii-san."ujar Naruto

"Ka..kau",mata Menma berlinang air mata melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Hah..aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sampai berubah menjadi aku masih sempat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini,Naruto?Bukannya kau sudah meninggal?"

"Aku bisa kesini karena atas izin Kami-sama".

"Kami-sama?wah..Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?Tetapi kenapa kau cepat sekali meninggalkan ku,Baka-Otouto!"Menma pun memukul perut Naruto.

"Ittai..Itu sudah kehendak Kami-sama,Onii-san."

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kaa-san saat ia mendengar mu meninggal?".

"Hah..Gomen ,waktu ku tidak ingin menyampaikan,bahwa Pain bukanlah musuh sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu,masih ada musuh lain?"

" memakai topeng di memiliki sharingan dimata kananya serta dialah yang membantu Pain untuk mengalahkan ku.'

"Apa dia sangat kuat?"

" aku percaya bahwa nii-san bisa mengalahkannya."Setelah mengucapkan itu,tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar.

"Kenapa dengan tubuh,mu?"

"Mungkin cukup sampai disini saja pertemuan ,jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku, juga titip salam ku untuk semuanya termasuk Ibu dan Ayah."

Setelah mengatakan itu,tubuh Naruto pun menghilang.

 _Normal side_

Terlihat tubuh Kyuubi tidak berlanjut lagi dan kebingungan bebatuan yang terangkat melihat Menma sedang menatapnya dari atas.

 _Skip time(sama kayak di canon)_

Terlihat Menma sedang berdoa di dalam itu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan,dan saat ia ingin ambruk tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya dari bawah.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan,Menma",Ujar Minato.

"Heh.. otou-san baik-baik saja?".

"Hmm..aku merasa lebih baikan ,ne."

"Hihihi...ne, aku ingin berubah menjadi Kyuubi,aku bertemu Naruto."

"Wah..Otou-san juga sama,bertemu dengannya katanya?"

"Ia menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Hmm..anak itu."

Saat mereka di tepi hutan,mereka mendengar kan suara yang sangat sudah keluar,terlihatlah semua warga Konoha menanti bersorak ramai.

"Wah..Itu dia pahlawan kita,Menma"

"Arigatou,ne Menma nii-san."

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu",begitulah teriakan mereka.

Menma yang melihatnya terpelongo dan turun dari gendongan melihat Kushina mendatanginya sambil sudah dekat,ia memukul kepala Menma sampai ia hampir terjatuh,namun Kushina langsung memeluknya.

"Baka..Baka..Okaa-san sangat khawatir dengan ,ne karena sudah menyelamatkan kami."

Minato yang melihatnya,hanya melihat Menma di angkat-angkat ke atas oleh teman setim tampak kesenangan melihat teman-temanya mengangkatnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto memandang mereka semua,Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan -tiba seorang wanita menghampirinya.

"Saatnya kita pergi,Naruto-kun",ujar wanita itu.

"Hai..Ayo kita pergi,"

"Gabriel-chan"

.

.

.

Tbc...

Yoo..yoo..yoo..jumpa lagi sama ane Author yang gak kalok ane lama ane mau nyambungin ni cerita ke Highschool dxd,namun masih rencana,Dan juga arigatou,karena masih ada yang menunggu fic saya ini dan memberikan saran..Dah,itu dari saya...Shichidaime-sama.

Hiraishin no jutsu.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoo Minna-san.. Kembali lagi dengan saya Shichidaime-sama... Banyak sekali urusan yang membuat fic ini tertunda. Pasti rindu ya sama ane.. Au ah gelap. Gomen kalau saya lama update ni fic. Dan tentang chap 8 kemaren, akan saya remake lagi setelah season 1 selesai. Banyak yang komen kalau kata-katanya hilang.. Sekali lagi gomen ya..Chap ini adalah chap klimaks dari season 1.. Baik, langsung saja di..

Aishiteru Okasan

Terlihat di tanah lapang yang sangat luas, banyak sekali shinobi dari berbagai desa berkumpul. Mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu dari bangunan di atas mereka. Terlihat beberapa shinobi sedang bertengkar.

"Heh, kalian para shinobi Kiri, kami tak akan pernah lupa apa yang pernah kalian lakukan tehadap desa kami", ujar shinobi A

"Kalian juga sama, shinobi Suna. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian waktu itu", balas shinobi B.

Di tempat lain, terlihat Sakura dan Teman seangkatannya berkumpul dan saling berbicara.

"Apa kalian tahu, kalau Menma sekarang berada dimana? ", tanya Ino

"Yang aku dengar, Menma sekarang sedang disembunyikan di suatu tempat, namun aku tidak tahu dimana", balas Shikamaru.

"Inti dari perang ini adalah untuk melindungi Hachibi dan Kyuubi dari anggota Akatsuki."

"Lihat, disini sudah mulai kacau dan saling menyalahkan", ujar Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Lihat, mereka sudah datang", ujar Kiba yang membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan.

Dari atas, muncul lima orang yang dikenal sebagai komdan mereka saat perang nanti. Dari pojok kanan terlihat Darui sebagai komandan devisi pertama. Wajahnya datar dan hanya melihat kedepan. Yang kedua Kitsuchi, sang Komandan devisi kedua sekaligus anak Tsuchikage ke 3, Oonoki. Yang ketiga Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan no Kakashi sebagai Komandan devisi ke tiga. Yang ke empat adalah Sabaku no Gaara, sang komandan devisi ke empat sekaligus Kazekage Ke Lima. Dan yang terakhir, Mifune sang samurai sekaligus komandan devisi ke lima.

Gaara melihat para shinobi yang masih bertengkar. Dia melihat begitu banyak shinobi yang berada disini.

"Banyak sekali kejadian masa lalu yang tidak dapat kita lupakan. Mulai dari peperangan shinobi pertama hingga perang shinobi ke tiga", mereka yang bertengkar tadi, mulai diam dan mendengarkan.

"Mungkin kalian tidak bisa memaafkan kejadian masa lalu hingga sekarang. Dan sekarang adalah akhir dari semua itu. Ini adalah pertempuran terakhir kita. Aku mohon kepada kalian semua. Lupakan lah semua yang kalian dendamkan terhadap desa lain. Lupakan semua rasa sakit yang kalian rasakan. Lupakanlah semua, mari kita satukan kekuatan kita. Aku mohon kepada kalian, jika kalian masih merasa dendam atau tidak terima, kalian bisa mengambil kepala ku untuk menggantikannya. Aku mohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian kepadaku, agar kita bisa memenangkan peperangan ini dan mendamaikan dunia ini", ujar Gaara.

"UWWOOOHHH..."

"HIDUP GAARA-SAMA.. "

"KAMI AKAN SELALU BERSAMA MU.. "

"AYO GAARA-SAMA.. "

Begitulah teriakan semangat para shinobi yang mendengarkan pidato Gaara barusan. Para komandan lain, yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Pidato yang bagus, Gaara", ujar Kakashi.

"Hmm.. Kau membuat semangat mereka kembali", balas Kitsuchi

"Gomenne, karena sudah menyalahkan mu tadi".

"Hmm.. Aku juga minta maaf".

Sakura yang melihat sekeliling, hanya tersenyum. Kemudian mereka melihat Guy dan Aoba baru sampai.

"Guy-sensei. Apa kau baik-baik saja? "tanya Lee.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja".

"Dimana Yamato-Sensei? "tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.. Dia ditangkap oleh Kabuto, namun kami sedang berusaha mencari keberadaanya sekarang", jawab Aoba.

"Baiklah, Tim 4 ikuti aku", ujar Gaara sambil terbang dengan pasirnya.

"Tim 1 ikut denganku", ujar Darui

"Tim 3 Ayo", ujar Kakashi

"Samurai, ikut denganku",

"Baik, Kurotsuchi kau dengan ayah dan Tim 2 dengan ku"

"UUWWOOHH... "

"YOSH.. IKUZOO"

"AYO.. "

Merekapun berpencar sesuai dengan timnya.

 _Gedung Raikage_

Terlihat Tim sensor juga sudah siap. Minato beserta istrinya dan Tsunade, dan Juga Raikage A dan Oonoki sedang berbicara tentang strategi.

"Baiklah, Minna. Perkenalkan ini adalah Nara Shikaku, pengatur strategi kita", ujar Minato.

"Hmm.. Yoroshiku, Kage-sama", ujar Shikaku yang dibalas anggukan oleh Raikage dan Oonoki.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu Nara-san? "tanya Oonoki.

"Hmm.. Pertama kita harus mengawasi dari atas dulu, apakah ada musuh yang bersembunyi atau tidak, dan aku sudah menyuruh Tim Kankuro untuk melakukannya."

"Kemudian, Tim Gaara-sama akan memimpin di bagian barat, yang mana terdapat padang pasir yang sangat luas. Dan juga itu menguntungkannya saat bertarung melawan musuh. Kemudian, Tim Darui akan pergi ke Timur, yaitu daerah pantai yang mana kebanyakan dari Kelompoknya adalah ninja dari Kirigakure. Kelompok dari Tuan Mifune, akan bergerak di dalah hutan. Kelompok Kakashi pergi kearah Utara dan Kitsuchi diarah selatan. ", ujar Shikaku.

"Hmm.. Tapi kita belum tahu, siapa saja musuh kita kali ini. Dan harus kau ketahui, bahwa lawan kita adalah Edo-tensei, orang-orang yang sudah mati, dihidupkan kembali oleh Madara. Kita tidak tahu, siapa-siapa saja yang akan dihidupkannya", ujar Raikage.

"Jika begitu, maka aku akan pergi ke tempat bocah Kazekage itu".

"Hmm... Jika itu keputusan Tsuchikage-sama, Baiklah. "

"Aku dan Raikage tetap disini memantau situasi", ujar Tsunade.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Youndaime? ", tanya Oonoki.

"Hmm.. Aku akan menjadi pasukan bantuan saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu maka aku akan bantu mereka".

"Aku disini saja bersama Minato", ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu", Oonoki pun pergi ke tempat Kazekage.

 _Sebuah Gua_

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terlihat seseorang bertopeng sedang berjalan kedalam gua. Setelah sampai, ia melihat seorang lelaki menggunakan jubah berwarna merah sedang duduk bersama ularnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pasukan kita".

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan seratus ribu Zetsu putih untuk pasukan biasa kita belum lagi para Edo tensei yang begitu banyak", ujar Kabuto.

"Hmm.. Lalu, apa yang sedang kau tunggu? "

"Aku sedang menunggu Kartu As kedua ku".

"Kartu As kedua? Siapa? ".

"Kau akan tahu nanti".

"Heh.. Jika kau menghianati ku, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Ular."

Pria bertopeng itu pun pergi menunggalkan pria yang bernama Kabuto tadi. Kabuto yang mendengarnya hanya berdesis seperti ular.

"Kau tenang saja. Perang kali ini, kita yang akan memenangkannya dan Kyuubi juga Hachibi akan kita tangkap", ujar Kabuto sambil menyeringai.

.

Aishiteru Okasan

.

 _Posisi Gaara_

Terlihat Gaara sedang memandang padang pasir yang sangat luas. Dibelakangnya banyak sekali shinobi bersiap-siap. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan sesuatu dari atas.

"Hmm.. Untuk apa kau kesini, Tsuchikage? "

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja membantumu, Bocah Kazekage".

"Hn. Arigatou atas bantuannya".

"Bagaimana situasinya? "

"Masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari musuh", ujar Gaara.

"Ini aneh. Mengapa mereka belum menyerang juga ya? ".

"Entahlah.. ".

 _Tim Darui_

Terlihat Darui sedang berdiri di pinggir tebing. Di belakangnya juga banyak shinobi yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Hmm.. Mereka belum ada yang menyerang. Dan hari sudah mulai gelap".

"Darui-taichou, apa yang harus kita lakukan? ", tanya seorang shinobi.

"Hmm.. Kita bermalam disini. Kalian buatlah tenda untuk malam ini".

"Hai".

 _Kantor Raikage_

"Hah.. Ini sangat melelahkan", ujar Ao.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan mu, Inoichi? "tanya Shikaku.

"Haha.. Ao benar, ini sangat melelahkan". Jawab Inoichi.

"Youndaime", panggil Raikage

"Hmm? Ada apa, Raikage? ".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah peperangan ini selesai? "

"Aku akan mundur dari jabatanku, dan mulai hidup sebagai warga biasa bersama keluargaku", ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Raikage? "

"Hm.. Mungkin aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Bee".

 _Kelompok Kakashi_

Terlihat banyak api unggun dan tenda di tempat Kelompok Kakashi. Kakashi dan Guy memilih untuk duduk di batang pohon. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara sesuatu.

"Hah...ini sangat aneh. Mengapa mereka belum muncul juga? "

"Entahlah, Guy. Mungkin besok mereka akan menyerang secara terang-terangan".

"Ne, Sasuke. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? ", tanya Kakashi sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak besok. Kita harus bersiap. "ujar Sasuke sambil membuka matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _Esok Pagi_

Blubb.. Blubb.. Blubb

Terlihat Bola air pendeteksi merasakan beberapa chakra musuh. Ao yang melihatnya langsung melaporkan.

"Lapor, Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama. Saya merasakan beberapa chakra di daerah kapten Darui. "

"Hmm.. Beritahu kepada mereka untuk bersiap-siap", ujar Minato.

"Hai".

Blubb.. Blubb.. Blubb..

Bola air kembali merasakan beberapa chakra di beberapa titik. Ao yang melihatnya terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"Lapor. Saya kembali merasakan beberapa chakra di tempat Kapten Kakashi dan Kapten Kitsuchi. Juga di tempat Kapten Mifune. "

Bukk...

"Sial.. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menyerang seperti ini", ujar Raikage.

Blubb.. Blubb.. Blubb..

Bola air kembali bergejolak, namun lebih besar dari pada yang tadi. Ao yang merasakan chakra ini, bergetar ketakutan.

"La.. Lapor. Saya merasakan empat chakra yang sangat besar di daerah Kapten Gaara. I.. Ini sangat mengerikan. "

"Memangnya itu chakra siapa? ", tanya Minato.

"Menurut laporan dari Kelompok Gaara, mereka adalah Raikage ke 3, Mizukage ke 2, Tsuchikage ke 2 dan Kazekage Ke 4. "ujar Inoichi.

"A.. Apa! Ayahku juga dibangkitkan?"ujar Raikage marah.

 _Kelompok Gaara_

Terlihat Gaara dan Oonoki, memandang empat orang yang datang di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Mu-sama juga dibangkitkan".

"Hmm.. Ayah", ujar Gaara.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak menyangka, kita akan dihidupkan lagi dengan jurus Hokage ke-2."ujar Raikage.

"Woi... Mumi. Bukan kah kau sudah mati dengan tanganku? ", ujar Mizukage ke-2

"Kita dihidupkan lagi, bodoh. Dan kau juga mati di tanganku", ujar Muu atau Tuchikage ke-2.

"Chakra ini... Gaara", ujar Kazekage ke-4.

Wuusshh...

Tiba-tiba ombak pasir menyerang mereka berempat. Mereka pun sontak langsung melompat menghindar. Mizukage yang sudah menghindar, langsung kepada Kazekage.

"Hoi.. Kazekage. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? "

"Itu bukan aku. Tapi anakku".

"Anakmu? Yang mana? ", belum sempat menjawab, Raikage langsung berteriak kepada mereka.

"MENGHINDAR! "

DUARRR...

Terlihat Oonoki, pelaku penyerangan sedang melayang bersama Gaara.

"Heh.. Rasakan Jinton ku itu".

"Minna.. Bersiaplah", ujar Gaara.

"Hai.. "

Merekapun langsung memasang posisi siaga. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat dinding yang terbuat dari pasir emas berdiri di tempat ledakan tadi.

"Bagus sekali, Kazekage", ujar Tsuchikage.

"Hn". "Lebih baik kita berpencar saja. Biarkan aku melawan anak ku", ujar Kazekage.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. "ujar Mereka.

"Kau sudah dewasa, ne Gaara", ujar Kazekage. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja.

"Tsuchikage, sebaikanya kau melawan salah satu dari mereka. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini", ujar Gaara.

"Heh.. Baiklah", Oonoki pun pergi ke tempat para Edo tensei.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini, Tou-san", Gaara pun langsung merapal Jutsunya.

 _"Sabaku Shoso"_

Duarr...

 _Kelompok Kakashi_

Terlihat Kakashi dan Kelompoknya melawan Zetsu putih dan Tujuh Pendekar Pedang.

"Sial.. Mahkluk putih ini tiada habisnya", keluh Lee.

"Keluarkan Semangat Masa muda mu, Lee".

"Hai.. Guy-sensei".

 _Kelompok Darui_

" _Ranton:Kuropanza"_

Duarr.. Duarr..

"Konoyaro... ", Darui langsung menebas kepala salah satu zetsu putih. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali zetsu putih keluar dari dalam laut.

"Hah.. Mereka terus berdatangan".

 _Kelompok Kitsuchi_

" _Doton:Doruhaki"_

Terlihat banyak zetsu putih berkeluaran dari tanah akibat jutsu dari Kitsuchi. Meskipun begitu, masih banyak lagi zetsu putih yang berdatangan.

"Hah.. Mereka tidak pernah habis".

 _Kelompok Mifune_

Crass..Crass.. Sring..

Terlihat para samurai menebas banyak sekali zetsu putih. Mifune juga menebas banyak zetsu putih dengan katananya.

"Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini".

 _Kelompok Gaara_

Terlihat Gaara sudah menyegel ayahnya dengan pasir emas milik ayahnya. Ia menyegelnya dengan bentuk wajah ibunya sendiri. Gaara pun langsung menyusul ke tempat Oonoki.

" _Jinton"_

 _"Jinton"_

Ciungg... Duarrr...

Terlihat Jinton sesama Tsuchikage berbenturan. Oonoki yang melihat serangannya ditahan imbang, hanya menyeringai.

"Hmm.. Tak kusangka kau sudah semakin kuat ne, Oonoki".

"Heh.. Memiliki umur panjang itu tidak buruk", setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba pasir emas menyerang Muu.

"Kau tidak apa, Tsuchikage? "tanya Gaara.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Heh.. Serangan seperti itu, tidaklah bisa membunuhku, anak muda", ujar Muu.

"Baiklah. Tsuchikage, ayo kita segel Mumi itu", Gaara pun langsung menyebarkan pasirnya.

 _Kantor Raikage_

Blubb.. Blubb..

"Lapor Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama, Kyuubi dan Hachibi mencoba kabur dari tempat persembunyian", ujar Inoichi.

"APA! Hokage, ayo kita hentikan mereka", Raikage pun langsung pergi menuju Menma.

"Hai.. ", saat Minato hendak pergi, Kushina menahannya.

"Ada apa, Tsuma? "

"Jangan sampai kau sakiti Menma", ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Minato.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya", setelah mencium kening Kushina, Minato pun pergi.

( _Sama kayak di film, cuman diganti Tsunade sama Minato_ )

 _Gaara dan Oonoki_

" _Jinton"_

 _"Sabaku Ryuu"_

Wusshh...

Badai pasir menerjang Muu ditambah dengan Jinton Oonoki. Muu yang melihatnya, langsung menghilang.

"Kau tahu kan, Oonoki. Aku bisa menghilang dan tak terdeteksi. Kau harus bisa menyegelku", ujar Muu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Bagaimana kita melakukannya? "tanya Gaara.

"Aku akan melakukannya", tiba-tiba dari atas muncul Menma(Bunshin)sambil mengarahkan Rasengannya. Gaara yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Men.. Menma".

 _"Odama Rasengan"_

Namun rasengan Menma dapat dihindari oleh Muu. Menma yang tidak kehilangan akal, langsung memanjangkan tangannya menggunakan chakra Kyuubi.

"Ini belum berakhir".

Wussh...

Namun masih saja, gerakan Menma masih bisa terbaca oleh Muu. Menma pun langsung jatuh, tetapi ia langsung memanggil Gaara.

"Gaara, pasirmu", mendengar itu, Gaara langsung membuat pasir sebagai pijakan Menma dan Menma pun mengenai perut Muu.

"Arrrgggg"

Wushh... Tap

Oonoki langsung menahan punggung Muu di tanah. Ia pun mengucapkan jutsunya.

 _"Doton:Cho Kajugan No jutsu"_

Degg.. Deg..

Tiba-tiba tubuh Muu langsung berat, dan Gaara pun membuat pasir segel untuk menyegelnya.

"Oonoki. Waspadalah, aku masih akan-", seluruh tubuh Muu tertutup oleh pasir. Menma pun datang ketempat mereka.

"Yosh.. Kita berhasil".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Menma? "

"Hmm.. Tentu saja membantu kalian. Aku merasakan ada banyak chakra jahat di sekitar sini. "

"Hmm... Jadi kau anaknya si Kilat Kuning Konoha? "

"Heh.. Kau mengenal ayahku, Kakek kecil".

"Aku ini Tsuchikage. Apa kau tidak tahu? "

"E.. Eh. Kau Tsuchikage? Aku tidak percaya itu".

"Baiklah, Menma. Kita harus membantu para shinobi. Ayo", Gaara pun membuatkan pasir untuk Menma dan Oonoki.

 _Kelompok Darui_

Terlihat kelompok Darui dan Kitsuchi sudah bergabung akibat penyerangan dari Kinkau dan Ginkaku. Terlihat mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam lingkaran masing-masing.

"Ingat. Jangan ada yang bergerak melewati garis lingakaran. Jika ada, maka ia dianggap sebagai musuh", ujar Shikamaru.

Mereka semua pun diam, tidak yang menjawab satu pun perkataan dari Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba Menma datang dengan chakra Kyuubinya.

"Yosh.. Minna. Aku akan menelusuri siapa musuhnya". Mereka yang melihat Menma datang, sebagian ada yang senang dan ada yang gelisah.

Menma pun mulai berjalan sambil merasakan chakra musuh. Ia pun berhenti dan menunjuk seseorang.

"Dia. Aku merasakan chakranya lain dari kalian", mereka yang mendengar perkataan Menma, langsung mengeluarkan senjata.

"Ayo.. "

 _Skip sampai membangkitkan Madara_

Terlihat Muu berdiri di atas tebing. Para shinobi sensor, yang merasakan chakra Muu langsung berteriak.

"Lihat.. Itu musuh yang tadi", mereka yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke atas. Oonoki yang melihatnya, biasa saja.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti menggunakan jurus itu".

"Jurus apa, Tsuchikage-sama? "tanya Temari.

"Jurus yang membuat tubuhnya terbagi dua. Tidak seperti bunshin, dia membagi dirinya sekaligus membagi chakranya. "Terlihat Muu merapal segel yang sangat panjang.

" _Kuchiyose:Edo tensei"_

Crakk..Crakk..Crakk..

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah peti. Tak berapa lama, peti itu terbuka. Terlihat seseorang keluar dari peti itu. Oonoki yang mengenal orang itu, melebarkan matanya.

"I.. Itu.. Tidak mungkin".

"Kenapa, Tsuchikage-sama?"tanya seorang Shinobi.

"Di.. Dia adalah Madara Uchiha. Jika dia Madara Uchiha, siapa pria bertopeng itu? "

 _Kantor Raikage_

Blubb.. Blubb.. Blubbb...

Terlihat bola air bergejolak dengan sangat cepat. Ao yang merasakan chakra ini, bergetar ketakutan. Ia merasakan chakra ini melebihi ke empat chakra tadi.

"La.. Lapor. Saya merasakan chakra yang sangat besar di wilayah ini sangat besar. "

"Chakra siapa itu?"tanya Minato.

"I..itu.. Adalah chakra Madara Uchiha", ujar Inoichi. Mereka yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda. Madara Uchiha sekarang sedang berada di peperangan."ujar Raikage.

"Jika itu Madara Uchiha, kita harus membantu mereka sekarang juga", ujar Minato.

"Mabui, kirim aku ke tempat Kazekage sekarang juga".

"Aku ikut", ujar Tsunade.

"Aku juga ikut". Kushina langsung menggenggam tangan Minato. Minato yang melihatnya, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Te.. Tetapi benda itu hanya bisa mengirim shinobi seperti Raikage. Jika untuk kalian semua, aku tidak yakin", ujar Mabui.

"Tidak perlu semua. Biarkan saja Raikage pergi dengan itu. Kami pergi dengan Hiraishin ku saja", ujar Minato sambil tersenyum. Mabui yang melihat senyuman Minato, langsung bersemu. Kushina yang melihat itu, langsung mencubit pinggang Minato.

"Ittai.. Tsuma. Ada apa? ", namun Kushina hanya membuang muka saja.

"Baiklah. Raikage, bawalah kunai ini. Jika kau sudah sampai, lempar kunai itu ke tanah. Maka aku akan sampai", setelah menyerahkan kunai itu, Raikage langsung di kirim ketemoat Gaara.

 _Gaara dan Lainnya_

"Jika memang begitu, aku harus memastikan sesuatu", ujar Madara.

 _"Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

Deg.. Deg..

Tiba-tiba Menma memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Kyuubi yang merasakan chkara ini, langsung membuka matanya.

"Rrrrrggg...Chakra ini.. Madara".

"Hmm.. Kenapa tidak bisa? "tanya Madara.

"Hmm.. Itulah tujuan perang ini. Untuk menangkap Kyuubi dan Hachibi", ujar Muu.

"Heh.. Jika begitu, aku akan bersenang-senang dahulu. "Madara pun langsung terjun ke bawah dan membantai para Shinobi.

Saat ingin mendekati Menma, Madara yang merasakan sesuatu langsung menghindar.

Duarr...

Terlihat asap mengepul di tempat tadi. Madara yang melihat itu, hanya menatap datar. Setelah asap menghilang, nampaklah Kelima Kage beserta Tsunade dan Kushina. Tsunade sang pelaku penyerangan tadi, menatap Madara. Menma yang melihat Ayah dan Ibunya datang kesini, hanya menganga.

Duakk..

"Ittai.. Okaa-san. Kenapa kau memukulku? "tanya Menma sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah tolol.. Mengapa kau sampai turun ke pertempuran, HAH! ", Menma yang melihat ibunya marah, merinding disko.

" _Hii.. Mengerikan", Batin Menma._

"Baiklah, Bunshin Menma. Katakan Pada Menma yang asli untuk menyerahkan Madara pada kami. ", ujar Tsuchikage.

"Kami yakin bisa memenangkannya", ujar Para Kage.

"Hai.. "

Boofftt...

Bunshin Menma pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Muu(Kabuto)yang melihat Menma pergi, langsung menyeringai.

"Madara-san. Aku akan memberikanmu bantuan"

"Hmm? Aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka".

"Tidak apa.. Mungkin dia bisa berguna untukmu". Muu pun merapal segel yang sangat panjang.

Para kage yang melihat pria yang di sebelah Madara melakukan Handsealyang memasang posisi siaga.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah pion yang menakjubkan. Tetapi tak apalah, mungkin membantu".

 _"Kuchiyose:Edo tensei"_

Crakk..Crakk..Crakk...

Tiba-tiba sebuah peti muncul di samping Madara. Saat peti itu terbuka, mereka semua melebarkan matanya.

"Ka.. Kau", ujar Kushina.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Jiah.. Jumpa lagi sama saya, Shichidaime-sama. Maaf yah chap kemaren kurang memuaskan. Karena sebagian katanya menghilang. Masak Minato menendang kepala Minato.. Wkwkwkwk.. Nanti saya benerin kalau Season 1 dah selesai. Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu fic gaje ini. Mungkin sabtu depan udah keluar lanjutannya.

Mungkin ya... Hehehe.. Ok sekian dari saya Shichidaime-sama yang handsome ini (Plakk).

 _Hiraishin no jutsu_


	10. Chapter 10

Yoo.. Minna.. Gomen kalau lama update ni fic gaje. Hmm.. Sedikit kolom review untuk chap kemaren, tapi gak apa. Ane juga buat fic baru selain Cerita ini. Mungkin kalian bisa membacanya dan mereview. Ok.. Untuk kali ini adalah chap terakhir dari Aishiteru Okaasan. Rencananya mau saya lanjut, tapi masih mikir dulu.. Ok, itu aja.. Langsung aja di...

.

.

.

Aishiteru Okasan

 _"Madara-san. Aku akan memberikanmu bantuan"_

 _"Hmm? Aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka"._

 _"Tidak apa.. Mungkin dia bisa berguna untukmu". Muu pun merapal segel yang sangat panjang._

 _Para kage yang melihat pria yang di sebelah Madara melakukan Handseal memasang posisi siaga._

 _"Sebenarnya ini adalah pion yang menakjubkan. Tetapi tak apalah, mungkin membantu"._

 _"Kuchiyose:Edo tensei"_

 _Crakk..Crakk..Crakk..._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah peti muncul di samping Madara. Saat peti itu terbuka, mereka semua melebarkan matanya._

 _"Ka.. Kau", ujar Kushina._

.

.

.

.

The Last Chapter

"Ka.. Kau", ujar Kushina. Para Kage yang mengenali orang itu, melebarkan mata mereka.

"Ti.. Tidak Mungkin.. "

"Bukankah kau sudah mati, "

"Danzo! ", Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Danzo hanya diam dan berdiri tegak disamping Muu dan Madara. Madara yang melihatnya, memicingkan matanya.

"Hmm.. Bukannya dia muridnya Tobirama? "

"Benar. Dia bisa sedikit membantu anda untuk melawan mereka".

"Apa dia cukup kuat? "

"Tentu saja. Sebelumnya dia memiliki Sharingan, namun sudah dicur-"

"Sharingan? Apa dia seorang Uchiha? "

"Tidak, Sharingan miliknya adalah curian dari Clan anda".

Madara yang mendengarnya menatap Danzo dari atas hingga kebawah. Sedangkan para Kage yang terkejut melihat Danzo, kembali seperti biasa.

"Tak kusangka, Danzo ternyata sudah mati. Pantas saja dia tidak nampak lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu", ujar Tsunade.

"Hmm.. Kage-sama, sebaiknya kita mulai berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang."ujar Minato.

Madara kemudian terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba tubuh Danzo terbakar oleh api Hitam atau yang dikenal dengan Amaterasu, salah satu jurus dari Sharingan. Para Kage yang melihat itu kembali terkejut dan bingung. Siapa yang melakukan itu pada Danzo?

"Aku tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan orang yang telah melakukan perbuatan keji terhadap clanku. Aku tak ingin bekerja sama dengan seorang pencuri. Kau merendahkan kasta clanku", ujar Madara dengan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya. Muu(Kabuto) hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak ingin itu. Jika begitu, Aku akan mengeluarkan kartu As kedua ku selain dirimu", ujar Kabuto menyeringai sambil memegang sebutir telur. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya melipat tangannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Bocah", ujar Madara sambil menatap Para Kage.

"Tidak akan. Yang ini adalah Kartu As terbaikku", Muu tiba-tiba langsung merapal segel sangat panjang.

Para Kage yang melihat pria disamping Madara merapal segel lagi, mulai memasang siaga. Kushina yang dibelakang Minato sudah siap dengan Rantai chakranya.

" _Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei"_

Crakk...Crakk..Crakk..

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah peti disamping Madara. Peti itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang. Para Kage yang masih belum melihatnya, hanya bingung. Tiba-tiba, tubuh tadi itupun berjalan keluar dari Peti dan menampakkan wajahnya. Para Kage kembali terkejut terutama Kushina. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air matanya sudah mulai keluar. Minato mengepalkan tangannya seakan tidak percaya ini.

Madara yang melihat siapa yang keluar, langsung menatap nya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Remaja disampingnya. Sedangkan Remaja tadi masih bingung dengan sekitar.

"Hmm.. Dimana aku? Bukannya aku tadi sedang mengintip Gabriel-chan mandi disurga? ", ujar Naruto kebingungan. Mereka yang semula kebingungan, menjadi sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka anakku menjadi mesum setelah mati", ujar Minato.

"Hah.. Apakah itu Naruto no Ryuu? "

"Siapa Gabriel? ", tanya Raikage

"Naruto-chan", Kushina hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ara ara.. Anaknya Hokage tampan juga dan mesum.. Aku jadi menginginkannya, fufufu", ujar Mei.

Madara yang mendengar perkataan absurd Naruto, hanya menutup matanya. Naruto yang melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya dibawah mulai bingung.

"Hah.. Apa kau yakin dia kuat? "

"Tentu saja, Madara-sama. Dia menjadi kapten anbu dalam usia 10 tahun. Yang mana usia itu adalah usia untuk anak-anak yang masih Genin. Jadi anda bisa memikirkannya sendiri".

"Ano.. Ojii-san. Kenapa kau seperti Mumi? "tanya Naruto melihat Muu."Dan juga kau siapa? ", Naruto kemudian menunjuk Madara. Madara yang mendengarnya langsung pundung sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Dia tidak mengenalku", Ujar Madara dengan ingus dan air mata yang meleleh.

Para Kage yang melihat tingkah laku Madara, kembali Sweatdrop berjamaah, termasuk Tsunade.

"Aku tidak yakin dia adalah Dewa Shinobi", ujar Oonoki.

"Tak kusangka Rival kakek ternyata seperti ini".

Muu yang melihat itu, hanya mengehela napas. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dengan aksara segel disekelilingnya. Kemudian saat ia ingin memasukkan kunai itu ke kepala Naruto, sebuah suara menghentikanna.

"Biarkan saja dia bertarung dengan kemauannya, jangan kendalikan dia", ujar Madara. Naruto yang masih bingung, bertanya kepada Muu.

"Anoo.. Mumi-san, kita sekarang ada dimana? "

"Sekarang kita ada di Medan Peperangan".

"Heh.. Perang? Dalam rangka apa? "

"Mengambil Kyuubi dan Hachibi".

"Hmm.. Begitu. Baiklah aku akan ikut, Namun aku tidak ingin menyerang kedua orang tuaku. Kau taukan, Itu adalah Dosa. "ujar Naruto sambil memandang kedepan. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan maju pertama, dan aku tak akan pandang bulu", Madara kemudian membuat segel tangan domba. Tiba-tiba dari atas langit muncul sebuah Meteor yang sangat besar. Para shinobi yang masih ada disana langsung terjatuh dan berputus asa.

"Sudah berakhir. Kita semua pasti akan mati", ujar Salah satu shinobi. Para kage yang melihat Semua shinobi berputus asa, langsung menyemangati mereka.

"Jika tidak ingin mati, keluarkan seluruh kekuatan kalian untuk menghancurkan meteor itu", ujar Oonoki kemudian ia terbang dan menahan meteor itu sendirian.

Gaara pun nengeluarkan jurus pasirnya untuk menahan meteor itu. Mizukage Mei pun langsung mengeluarkan jurus Yoton nya. Namun tiba-tiba meteor itu menghilang entah kemana.

Mereka semua kebingungan dengan kejadian ini. Para kage menatap Minato meminta penjelasan, namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya, Hokage? "tanya Raikage.

"Tidak, itu bukan aku."

"Jadi siapa? "

Madara yang melihat jurusnya menghilang, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang bisa menghilangkan jurusnya tadi? Itu bukanlah sembarang jurus, menarik meteor kebumi membutuhkan chakra yang sangat banyak dan untuk menghilangkan meteor itu juga butuh chakra yang sama seperti mengeluarkannya.

"Ne, Madara-san, jangan membunuh shinobi-shinobi itu. Biarkan mereka pergi, dan target kita hanya para Kage", ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau yang menghilangkan Meteor itu? ", tanya Madara. Kini tinggal mereka berdua saja. Muu sudah pergi dikejar oleh Para Shinobi penyegel.

"Hmm.. Bisa dibilang begitu", ujar Naruto santai. Madara hanya menghela napasnya. Kemudia ia kembali menatap Naruto.

" _Ternyata dia kuat juga", batin Madara._

"Minna, kalian pergilah membantu Shinobi lain di garis depan. Biarkan Madara dan Pria itu menjadi urusan kami. Bantu lah Menma dan Bee di depan", ujar Gaara.

Para shinobi yang mendengar itu, langsung bangkit dan mulai pergi dari sana. Madara yang melihat para shinobi pergi, hanya diam saja. Para kage kemudian kembali menatap Madara dan Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Saatnya perang dimulai. Kage-sama, Naruto biar aku dan istriku yang urus,Aku menyerahkan Madara pada kalian", Para Kage yang mendengarnya, langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka dan mulai berpencar.

Madara yang melihat mereka mulai menyerang, langsung memandang Naruto. Naruto hanya diam sambil melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya berlari kearahnya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku menarik ucapanku kembali. Madara-san, Aku menyerahkan para Kage kepadamu, biar aku yang mengurus Orang tuaku. "

"Baiklah.. Aku duluan", Madara pun langsung turun dan menyerang para kage.

Naruto pun hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan datar. Minato pun kemudian berhenti berlari dengan Kushina. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan rindu. Kushina pun ingin mendekati Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Anata? "

"Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan mudah lengah."

Kushina yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menunduk. Minato benar, ia harus berhati-hati disini.

"Hishashiburi ne, Tou-san, Kaa-chan", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Hishashiburi ne, Naru-chan".

"Naru.. Tou-san tidak ingin melawanm-"

"Jangan khawatir Tou-san. Keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian, aku akan melawan kalian tanpa pandang bulu. Kalian paham? ".

"Kaa-chan tidak ingin menyakitim-"

"Aku ini sudah mati, Kaa-chan. Jadi, serangan apapun tidak akan membunuhku kecuali kalian menyegelku".

"Ta.. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan in-"

"Aku membencimu, Kaa-san"

Degg.. Deg..

Kushina melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Air matanya mulai meleleh dari pipinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"A.. Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan? "tanya Kushina.

"Aku membencimu. Kau langsung tidak menganggapku anak hanya karena Menma terluka. Padahal itu bukanlah salahku, namun kau langsung mengklaim bahwa akulah yang salah".

"Naruto, sudah cukup", ujar Minato.

"Kau langsung ingin membunuhku hanya karena itu. Kau tahu, hatiku sangat sakit saat mendengar ucapan itu langsung darimu. Seorang ibu yang sangat aku sayangi, yang sangat aku cintai, ingin membunuhku". Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kushina yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Minato yang mendengarnya langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika kau ingin ku maafkan, Maka bunuhlah aku dan aku akan memaafkanmu".

"Kushina, kau disini saja, biar aku yang melawan Nar-"

"Tidak. Aku juga ikut denganmu. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Naruto", Kushina pun memandang Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia pun mengeluarkan Rantai khas Clannya.

Minato yang melihat perubahan Kushina, langsung terkejut. Ia pun kembali menatap Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang menyeringai menatap mereka. Minato pun langsung mengeluarkan kunai khususnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kushina, kau yang menyelesaikannya", Minato pun langsung menerjang Naruto dengan pukulan tangan kananya. Narutopun langsung menangkapnya kemudia melakukan tendangan ke arah kepala menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Minato pun menangkis dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung melakukan pukulan Upper cut. Naruto pun terlempar ke atas dan secara bersamaan, Kushina muncul diatas Naruto dan melakukan tendangan Axe Kick.

Bumm...

Setelah melakukan tendangan tadi, Kushina dan Minato langsung mengatur napas mereka. Tak berapa lama, dari kawah tempat Naruto tadi muncul Naruto dengan keadaan seperti yang tadi. Ia menampilkan seringai diwajahnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan serius kali ini", tiba-tiba dari tubuh Naruto keluar aura berwarna ungu gelap yang sangat menakutkan. Aura itu semakin lama semakin besar. Minato yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya. Ia mengingat aura itu. Jiraiya dulu pernah nengatakannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Terlihat Jiraiya dan Minato sedang duduk di pinggir sungai gunung Myaboku. Mereka sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan latihan selama dua jam._

 _"Sensei, Apakah Kuchiyosemu dengan Sanin lainnya memiliki perbedaan? "_

 _"Hmm.. Tentu saja. Kuchiyose katak memiliki aura berwarna Hijau, Kuchiyose Tsunade Katsuyu memiliki aura berwarna biru dan Kuchiyose Orochimaru berwarna Hitam. "_

 _"Hmm.. Apa kita bisa memiliki aura seperti mereka? "_

 _"Tentu saja bisa. Namun cukup sulit untuk memiliki itu bahkan mustahil, hanya 1 banding 1000 perbandingannya. Itu merupakan tingkatan tertinggi penggunaan Kuchiyose. "_

 _"Hmm.. Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya? ", tanya Minato Antusias._

 _"Hah.. Kau ingin sekali memiliki aura itu adalah... ", jiraiya terdiam sebentar dan memandang Minato. "Membunuh dirimu sendiri"._

 _"A.. Apa? Membunuh diri sendiri? "_

 _"Ya.. Setelah kau mati, maka para Kuchiyose akan membawamu ke Ketua mereka dan Ketua itu akan memberikan darahnya untukmu dan kau hidup kembali. Namun untuk hidup hanya satu persen kemungkinanya kau bisa hidup"._

 _"Hmm.. Jadi Kuchiyose apa yang terkuat didunia ini, Sensei? "_

 _"Yang kutahu Naga adalah Kuchiyose terkuat didunia, dan Aura mereka berwarna Ungu Gelap"._

 _Flashback Off_

Minato pun mulai bersiaga melihat aura Naruto makin membesar. Kushina hanya menatap Naruto dengan diam. Naruto yang melihat mereka tidak bergerak sedikitpun langsung menerjang mereka. Minato melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, tak berapa saat ia merasakan sakit rusuk kirinya. Ya, Naruto muncul kembali dan langsung menendang rusuk kiri Minato. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan Rantai Chakranya untuk menangkap Minato. Kemudian ia mulai adu taijutsu dengan Naruto.

"Hmm.. Kau lumayan juga ne, Kaa-san", Namun Kushina hanya mengabaikan perkataan Naruto.

Minato melihat Kushina sudah kelelahan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan menendang perutnya kemudian meninjunya hingga Naruto terlempar jauh. Minato pun mendekati Kushina.

"Tsuma, lebih baik kau membantu Menma di garis depan bersama yang lain, biar aku yang melawan Naruto", Ujar Minato.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap bersamamu disini melawan Naruto." Kushina langsung berdiri menghadap Naruto yang mengelap darah dari mulutnya. "Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya".

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya menutup matanya. Kemudian tak berapa lama muncul lingkaran orange di matanya. Ia memasuki Mode Sannin dan langsung mengeluarkan banyak Kunainya dan melemparnya kesegala arah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan serius dari sini." Minato pun merapal segel tangan sangat panjang.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_

BOOFFT...

Tiba-tiba muncul Katak raksasa dibalik asap tadi. Terlihat Minato dan Kushina berdiri diatas katak tersebut.

"Hmm.. Gamabunta-san, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu".

"Ada apa, Minato? "

"Aku ingin kita melawan anakku, Naruto", ujar Minato serius.

"Naruto? Bukankah ia sudah mati? "

"Tidak. Dia dibangkitkan lagi dengan edo tensei." Merekapun menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bercahaya. Naruto kebingungan dan menatap tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Madara. Tububnya juga bercahaya. Para kage yang melihat itu juga kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah Pengguna edo tensei sudah ditemukan? ", tanya Raikage.

"Siapapun itu, dia adalah pahlawan Shinobi", ujar Oonoki.

Mereka melihat tubuh Madara mengeluarkan arwah aslinya. Namun tiba-tiba arwahnya kembali masuk ketubuhnya.

Para kage yang melihat itu kembali terkejut. Madara kemudian melihat Naruto yang juga sama dengan dirinya. Naruto saat ini sudah mulai mengeluarkan arwahnya, Namun Madara menggagalkan itu dan memasukkan arwah Naruto kembali.

"Kau jangan pergi dulu. Kau harus membantuku", ujar Madara.

"Hah.. Padahal aku ingin pergi dari sini, malah kau tahan. Dasar Baka Oyaji", ejek Naruto.

Madara hanya mengabaikan ejekan Naruto dan memandang ke Tujuh orang dibawahnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan Susano'o sempurnanya dan membawa Naruto kedalam Susano'onya.

"Hmm.. Tujuh melawan dua. Itu sangat tidak adil tahu. Kalian pilih mana, Kami berdua berpisah atau kami bersamaan? "tanya Madara. Para kage hanya terdiam, namun Kushina langsung maju kedepan.

"Aku.. Aku ingin kalian berpisah, agar aku bisa membawa Naruto dengan Minato. ", ujar Kushina. Madara pun menatap Kushina dan melihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Apa dia ibumu, Bocah? ", Naruto hanya memandang diam Kaa-sannya.

"Hmm.. Biarkan dia. Aku akan bertarung dengan mereka semua sekaligus, kau pergilah untuk mengambil Kyuubi dan Hachibi. ", ujar Naruto serius.

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menutup matanya. Tak berapa lama, Susano'o nya menghilang dan menurunkan mereka berdua. Madara pun memandang Naruto yang mengeluarkan aura ungunya semakin gelap.

"Baiklah.. Aku serahkan mereka kepadamu", Madara pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Para Kage keheranan melihatnya. Tadi Madara mengelurakan Susano'o dan sekarang menghilang dan dia pergi entah kemana. Sekarang mereka akan melawan bocah ini sendirian?

"Aku rasa aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku sekarang. Bersiaplah kalian para Kage", Naruto pun merapal Segel sangat panjang.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu"_

BOOFFT... BOOFFT... BOOFFT... BOOFFT...

Terlihat banyak sekali asap mengepul di depan mereka. Tak berapa lama muncul emoat hewan Kuchiyose yang membuat mereka melebarkan mata.

"I.. Itu.. Bukankah itu", ujar Oonoki.

"Ba.. Bgaimana bisa", ujar Minato.

"Empat Hewan Penjaga Gerbang Desa Uzumaki", balas Mei.

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa memilikinya? Mereka adalah makhluk Mitos dari clan Uzumaki", ujar Kushina.

Naruto melihat ekspresi mereka semua yang melihat hewan Kuchiyosenya. Ia pun memandang kearah para Kuchiyosenya yang menunduk hormat.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama memanggil Kami? "tanya Suzaku.

"Kali ini kita akan bertempur, tapi jangan sampai membunuh wanita berambut merah disana".

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama", mereka Hewan Kuchiyose itu membuat formasi dengan Naruto di tengah.

Para kage yang melihatnya, langsung memasang posisi siaga. Tsunade beserta Kushina dan Mei dibelakang, sedangkan yang lainnya didepan mereka. Hewan Kuchiyose Naruto langsung bergerak menerjang para Kage. Suzaku langsung menyemburkan apinya, seiryuu dengan airnya dan Byakko dengan petirnya.

Para kage langsung menghindar dari serangan dadakan itu. Garaa membuatkan pasir untuk pijakan mereka. Tak berapa lama asap hasil serangan tadi menghilang, namun Kuchiyose yang menyerang mereka juga hilang. Hanya menyisakan Naruto yang sedang menatap mereka dari bawah.

"Hmm.. Mungkin tak adil dengan ini, namun aku akan menyerang kalian sekaligus", Naruto pun langsung melesat kearah mereka. Raikage juga langsung menerjang Naruto, dengan Oonoki di pundaknya. Naruto memukul perut Raikage namun di tepis dengan lutunya. Kemudian Raikage langsung mengarahkan sikunya ke kepala Naruto. Naruto pun jatuh kebawah, belum sampai ke tanah Gaara langsung menahan Naruto dengan Pasirnya.

Dari atas Naruto, muncul Tsunade dan Kushina melakukan tendangan Axe Kick. Naruto pun langsung terjun kebawah akibat tendangan mereka. Minato yang melihat Naruto sudah terjun, ia pun langsung melesat dengan Rasengannya.

" _Rasengan"_

BOOMM...

Naruto terlempar sangat jauh akibat rasengan dari Minato. Tak berapa lama asap menghilang, terlihat Naruto dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Mereka pun kembali berkumpul. Kemudian Gaara langsung membuat pasir dan menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan segel. Tubuh Naruto pun disegel dengan pasir Gaara.

Para Kage menghela napas karena sudah menyegel Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba, pasir Gaara basah dan berjatuhan. Mereka kembali bersiaga melihat itu. Naruto pun keluar dari tumpukan pasir Gaara. Naruto kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Hmm.. Untung saja Sensei pernah mengajarkan ku jurus ini", ujar Naruto.

"Itu.. Bukankah itu jurus yang dipakai oleh Gengetsu? ",ujar Minato.

Naruto pun merapal jutsu yang sangat panjang. Para kage kembali memasang posisi siaga. Kemudian Naruto meneriakkan Jurusnya.

" _Mokuton Hijutsu:Jukai Kotan"_

CRAKK..CRAKK..CRAKKK... DUARR...

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah, muncul banyak sekali pohon-pohon besar menyerang mereka. Para Kage langsung melompat menghindar dari akar-akar pohon itu. Naruto hanya menatap datar mereka. Tak berapa lama, gurun pasir tadi berubah menjadi hutan yang sangat lebat.

"Ini.. Ini... Adalah jurus Hashirama, Kakek ku. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? ", ujar Tsunade.

"Entahlah.. ", jawab Minato.

Naruto kembali memandang mereka yang menatapnya. Tak berapa lama ia kembali merapal segel.

" _Katon:Goka Mekyaku"_

Naruto kemudia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membuat seluruh Hutan terbakar. Suhu disana semakin panas, dan para Kage sudah terjebak. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"Rasakan itu".

 _Skip Time sampai Madara menyerap semua Jinchuuriki_

Terlihat Madara hanya mengenakan celananya saja. Ia kemudian mengearah ke arah Para Jinchuriki. Menma juga berada disana dengan Kyuubi dan juga Hachibi. Tiba-tiba datang zetsu putih dari dalam tanah.

"Madara-sama, saya sudah membawakan yang anda perlukan. Ini silahkan ambil", ujar zetsu.

Madarapun langsung memutuskan tangan kanan zetsu putih kemudian dia memasukkan sesuatu kemata kananya. Setelah selesai, ia membuka mata kanannya dan merapal segel dengan sangat panjang.

" _Kuchiyose:Gedo Mazo"_

CRAKK..CRAKK..CRAKKK...

Tiba-tiba muncul patung Manusia Batu di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Patung itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sembilan rantai dan menjerat para Hewan Jinchuriki.

"Madara-sama. Lebih baik kau mengambilnya dari Ichibi baru ke Kyuubi", ujar Zetsu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah", Madara pun langsung menarik Shukaku, namun ditahan oleh Gaara. Namun Madara masih bisa menghalaunya dan memasukkan Shukaku ke dalam Patung tadi. Kejadian tersebut terus berlanjut hingga sampai ke Kyuubi.

Saat ingin memasukkan Kyuubi, Menma menyerang Madara untuk menggagalkannya. Namun Madara langsung mengeluarkan Shinra Tensei dan melempar Menma. Menma pun keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"MENMA! ", Teriak Gaara.

Gaara pun langsung menangkap tubuh Menma dengan Pasirnya. Seluruh Hewan Jinchuriki sudah masuk kedalam Patung tadi. Tak berapa lama, patung tadi berteriak dengan sangat keras. Gaara yang teringat dengan perkataan Kyuubi, langsung membawa Menma ke tempat Minato dan Kushina.

 _Para Kage Side_

Terlihat Minato dan Para Kage sedang melawan patung Buddha yang dibawa oleh Pria bertopeng lainnya. Tak berapa lama Gaara sampai dengan menggendong Menma di punggungnya.

"Tsunade-san. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyembuhkan Menma. Dia sedang sekarat sekarang", ujar Gaara. Minato yang mendengarnya langsung mendatangi Gaara.

"Memangnya ada apa? ", tanya Minato.

"Kyuubi sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuh Menma. Kyuubi berkata dia tak bisa ditolong, kecuali menyalurkan chakra kita semua ke Menma. Dengan kata lain, harus ada salah satu dari kita yang menyerahkan seluruh chakra kita kepada Menma."

Para shinobi yang ada disana mulai diam. Kushina sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia pun berlari dan memeluk Menma. Para shinobi yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan menangis dalam diam. Menma sudah banyak membantu mereka dalam perang ini.

"Aku.. Aku akan memberikan seluruh chakraku untuk Menma agar dia hidup kembali. "ujar Kushina. Mereka yang mendengarnya terkejut, termasuk Minato. Minato pun langsung mendatangi Kushina.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kushina? Kau ingin Mati, HAH", Minato sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan anaknya, dan sekarang anaknya yang satu lagi sekarat dan istrinya ingin menggantikannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan Minato.. Hiks.. Hiks.. ", Kushina langsung memeluk Minato dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Minato hanya mengelus punggung Kushina. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Itu tidak perlu,biar aku yang melakukannya", ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba Shinobi yang melihat Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga. Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung menatap melihat Naruto melewatinya dan mendekati Menma.

"Aku akan memberikan seluruh chakraku padanya".

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya,HAH!",teriak Tsunade.

"Aku sudah mati,kalian ingat?"

"Tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya?",tanya Minato.

"Bukankah Chakramu terbatas,Naru?",tanya Kushina.

Naruto kemudian merapal segel tangan yang sangat panjang,dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kearah Menma.

 _Play soundtrack Naruto:Water Iily_

"Gomen ne Okaa-san karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu. Kau tahu,itu sangat menyakitkan saat aku mengatakannya. Mana mungkin aku membencimu,biar bagaimanapun kau tidak melihatku,aku tetap menyayangimu,Okaa-san."

"Gomen kalau aku pernah menyakiti hatimu. Aku ingin sekali kita berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku sudah mati. Okaa-san, janganlah bersedih, aku akan ikut bersedih. Aku sangat menyayangimu Okaa-san. Aishiteru Okaa-san. Hikss.. Hiks.. A.. Aishi.. Teru~", ujar Naruto sambil menangis bahagia.

Semua yang ada disana menangis mendengar ungkapan dari Naruto, termasuk Kushina. Ia sampai menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan gejolak hatinya.

" _Ryuume Tensei"_

Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Naruto langsung bersinar terang membuat para shinobi menutup mata mereka. Naruto kemudia memegang tangan Menma dengan erat dan mentranfer seluruh chakranya pada Menma.

"Jagalah Okaa-san untukku, Nii-san", bisik Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, cahaya tadi sudah menghilang. Kushina langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sedang terduduk mengatur nafasnya. Ia pun langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Kulit Naruto sudah mulai mengelupas dan terurai. Ia tersenyum karena sebelum ia mati, ia bisa memeluk Okaa-sannya.

"Tidak.. Naruto.. Jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Hiks.. ", air mata Kushina sudah menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Ne.. Okaa-san. Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek tahu", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Baka".

"Okaa-san.. Arigatou karena telah menjadi ibuku selama aku hidup. Terima kasih karena telah menyayangiku. Aku sangat senang karena kau menjadi ibuku didunia. Dan juga aku berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama karena telah menitipkanku padamu. ", tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin terurai. Ia pun mengelus pipi ibunya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku berharap, Kami-sama mempertemukan kita lagi nanti. Berbahagialah disini, Okaa-san. Jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku, ne", arwah Naruto pun sudah keluar dari tubuh Edo tensei.

"Aishiteru mo Okaa-san".

Keadaan kembali hening. Para Shinobi masih melihat Kushina yang terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Minato yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Kushina. Dan tak berapa lama, Menma kembali tersadar dan meilhat sekitar.

 _Skip time setelah Perang Dunia_

 _Play soundtarck Naruto:Suisei_

Terlihat banyak shinobi di beberapa Negara sedang berdoa di pemakaman untuk mengenang jasa shinobi yang sudah meninggal. Terlihat Kushina dan keluarganya sedang berdoa di depan kuburan Naruto. Mereka semua menutup mata mereka dan berdoa dengan hikamat.

" _Naruto, arigatou karena kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup. Aku tak akan melupakan janjiku dan akan menjaga Okaa-san", Batin Menma._

 _"Naru, Tou-san sangat bangga karena kau adalah anakku. Aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya tetap menjadi ayahmu", batin Minato._

 _"Naru-chan, Okaa-san senang karena Kami-sama menitipkan mu kepadaku. Aku minta maaf karena dulu sempat ingin berbuat buruk kepadamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naru. Kaa-san harap, kaa-san bisa menjadi ibumu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya", Batin Kushina._

Setelah berdoa, merekapun pergi kerumah masing-masing untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian pahit ini dan berharap kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT...

Wah.. Akhirnya season 1 tamat. Dan jika dichap ini kalian beranggapan kalau Naruto itu lemah, terserah. Yang penting udah selesai. Dan saya mau promosi fic baru saya. Lihat aja di story ane.. Ada kok. Review yah.. Dan Makasih atas perhatian agan-agan semua terhadap fic saya selama ini.. Judul fic baru saya KELUARGA.. Tah nyambung tah nggak, gak tau lah.. Ok itu aja dari saya.. Shichidaime-sama... Sekiann

Hiraishin no jutsu


End file.
